Sirius of the Night
by SnappytheCroconaw
Summary: After his pack, The Constellation was attacked and captured, Sirius the Espeon has been having a hard time getting himself back together, and ontop of that a strange new feeling has revealed itself. Yaoi, pokemon X pokemon. Don't like, don't click. Simple
1. Sirius, the Dying Star

_Okeydokey everyone, it's my first fic! I don't think it'll be bad, since I've been practicing writing for years, this is just my first time publishing it to people I don't know. It's Yaoi, it's M rated and it's not gonna suck! (hopefully). I have to warn you, there will be violence, cursing and high sexual content. If you don't like yaoi or pokemon/pokemon than please don't read this and complain to me about how sick it is, I don't have time for the likes of you! _

_I don't own Pokemon, cause if I did there be lots of Yaoi goodness. ;)_

An Espeon dipped a single, dainty paw into the water, shuddering from its icey sting. Though the water sent sharp needles through his body, he continued into the freezing lake, stepping over the sharp, frozen grasses. He turned his nose to the gray sky, taking a few seconds to get used to the icey water before continuing in. The lavender canine Pokemon waded until the water reached his belly, gasping at the sharp feelings in his legs and paws. Though it was somewhat difficult, it would help numb the pain of the various bruises and wounds he had on his body.

The Espeon's name was Sirius, named after the brightest star in the night sky. However, despite his name he did not shine and sparkle the way any healthy, happy Espeon did. No, Sirius had a very dull glow. While most young Espeon had an air to rival that of a powerful Lucario, Sirius's aura was weakened and still dwindling. Ever since the day he was stripped of his happiness, his life's energy seemed to become fainter by the day until it was deemed as nearly non-existent.

"It's time to go Sirius. The hunt's going to start in a few minutes." A soft, soothing voice called from behind him. It was that of his best friend, Angel.

"Hello, Angel." Sirius said running onto the muddy bank of the lake to meet the young female, his paws sunk slightly with each step. Angel was worse off than he was. Her golden coat was dull in coloration, her glowing red eyes had grown dim a long time ago. She was missing one of her elegant nine tails, the signature of her species the Ninetails. She'd lost it some time ago defending herself against an Arcanine. Angel had been able to fight the powerful male off, but he'd managed to take her tail with him.

"Hurry up, you know how Demon gets when where late." She said jerking her head as a signal to leave. Sirius sighed and fallowed his friend into the dark, charred forest. Their clan, The Constellation was at war with another clan, the Liondogs. Fire was a common and lethal weapon used in the war, thus causing the land to always be burnt and charred. As the two youngsters walked over the burnt debris, many haunting memories found there way into Sirius's mind. It was here where the Houndoom clan had invaded his pack nearly twelve years ago. He cringed as he remembered that dark, fateful day.

"_Sirius, come here please!" A frustrated ice type Pokemon known as Glaceon growled. Sirius responded by giggling and bounding down the hill, his tiny un-evolved paws stumbling on the way down._

"_This isn't funny, it's time for bed!" She called to the small Eevee. _

"_Catch me mother!" He called dashing joyfully through the thick grasses. His mother sighed in frustration, glancing over at her other six pups whom where already yawning and stumbling over, obviously ready for bed._

"_Come on, Sirius! Your brothers and sisters are tired, please come back up here!"_

"_Catch me first!" He squealed in delight. The Glaceon opened her mouth to shout to the young pup when someone placed a paw on her shoulder._

"_I'll get him, Winter." A calm masculine voice said. It was her mate Flash. Flash was an good father and an excellent leader to the pack. His species, Manetric, was very good at defending territory with there amazing speed and the ability to manipulate electricity._

"_Thank you." She said gratefully. Winter guided her other drowsy pups underground to their den as her mate worked with the hyperactive Sirius. _

"_Come on, Sirius. It's time for bed now." Flash said in a stern voice. Sirius wagged his bushy tail and darted father down the hill. Flash sighed. _

"_Ok then, I'll just have to catch you." He called darting down the hill with amazing speed. Flash used his excellent speed and agility to plow through the thick grass. Flash seemed to be traveling at the speed of light, as he was only a faint blur in the grass. He used his advanced hunting skills to corner the young pup._

"_I've got you now, my little prey." He growled snatching the Eevee up with his jaws and slinging him onto the ground. He then proceeded to cover the giggling pup with an onslaught of playful, loving licks. _

"_Come on now, that's enough play. I caught you, now run up to the den. Your mother's getting worried." He said nudging the pup towards the den. The pup procceded to run towards the den site as he was told. Sirius giggled, only glancing behind him to see if his father was close behind. However, when he looked his father was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Father, I thought you said no more play? Ok, maybe one round of hide and seek wouldn't hurt!" He said bounding back down the hill. Sirius crept close to the ground as his father had taught him to do on a hunt. He snuck behind a tall, dark rock before leaping out._

"_Gotcha!" He cried, however no one was there. The tiny brown pup looked around, puzzled. They where at the end of the Constalation's den site. It wasn't like his father to leave it at such a late hour. Sirius continued down the hill, ducked down in the thick grasses. His tiny body remained completely concealed. Under the cover of the grass, however, there was no way of telling where he was going. His best bet was to fallow the light, as if he where in an actual tunnel. _

"_I'm gonna get you good, father." He snickered creeping toward the parting in the grass. Sirius charged out with a tiny battle cry. He was expecting to catch his father crouching in the grasses, but what he saw shocked and horrified him._

"_F-father?" He squeaked trembling as his eyes fell on the pitiful figure. Flash's limbs where just barley attached to his torn, bloody body and they dangled wildly like the tentacles of a badly injured tentacruel._

"_Sirius… Sirius get out of here." The dying electric type managed gasp. The tiny Eevee trembled._

"_Father." Was all he managed to say. Tears formed in his large eyes as he watched the blood flow from his father's broken body. His powerful alpha had never looked so pathetic and fearful. The tiny Pokemon gasped as ominous shadows surrounded him. A growl erupted from behind him as an enormous Houndoom leapt out and seized Flash by the throat, sending blood spewing every which way. The electric Pokemon let out a strangled cry as another Houndoom sank it's fangs into his side._

"_Go back to the den!" He cried with a gurgling scream, coughing up quite alot of blood. The frightened pup darted through the grasses away from the bloody scene. He could still here the flesh being torn from his father's bones. The sickening sound sent chills up his tiny spine. He made his way up to the den stumbling inside. _

"_Mother, they're going to kill father!" He screamed in a panic. His siblings jumped up from there resting place in shock. The dainty ice type tried to calm her son, but there was fear in her own voice._

"_Who? Who's going to kill him?" _

"_The devil dogs. They're tearing him up like a kill mother! They're hunting him!" He said cried, tears streaming from his large eyes. The pup struggled to catch his breath, but he was to frgihtened to do so. Winter wasted no time. She darted to the den entrance. _

"_Stay here, children." She called before speeding outside. Winter summoned the rest of her pack for the fight, leaving her pups underground. They huddled together, praying to Arceus that things would go ok. _

_The ominous howls echoed through the air along with the dying cries of the pack. There'd be a blast of fire, fallowed by the cries of Pokemon being burned alive. The scent of burning flesh was unberably strong. The pups wondered what was happening to their fellow pups, their friends. They imagined them left underground, afraid and cowering just as they where now. It was very possbile that some of their freinds could have become so frightened that they dash into the battle to be with their parents. This was a dangerous and often suicidal act that many pups often fell prey to, however Sirius and his siblings where to smart for this. _

_When the fighting stopped, the frightened pups lifted their heads in an attempt to view the battlegrounds, but there was someone blocking their way. It was their pack elder Alexia and she was carrying a frightened Vulpix in her mouth. Alexia was badly wounded, her leg had been torn directly from the socket and blood still leaked from the wound._

"_Mother Alexia. Are you alright?" He asked with fear. The nine tailed fox licked the pup to comfort him, but there was sorrow in her eyes. _

"_We… we where forced to surrender young pup. Many of the pack where lost… I'm afraid this is only the beginning." She said sadly licking the Vulpix she had brought with her. Sirius recognized her as Angel. _

"_Angel, I can't believe it! You're okay!" The Vulpix gave the Eevee a sad glance. _

"_My brother… we couldn't find him among the other bodies or at the den. Is he dead, Sirius?" She asked. _

"_I…" He began. He didn't know the anwser to her question for sure, but he had a good guess. It was painful to answr the young vixen, but she needed to know the truth. _

"_I'm sorry to say, Angel, but I think he's gone…" _

"_What about our mother!? Did you find her alive?" One of the other Eevee pups asked, dreading the answer. Alexia looked painfully at the youth's frightened face, she didn't want to be the one to tell her the bad news, but she was the only one who could._

"_I'm sorry, children, but I'm afraid that your mother, our beloved alpha… is among the many that have died today…"_

Sirius felt his eyes well up with tears. His mother, his father and one of his best friends, Angel's brother had been lost in the fight. Life now was so difficult without his parents in charge of the pack. The new pack leader was notorious for starting wars with other clans, throwing away the lives of many every day. The burnt forest was where most came to mourn, and he and Angel did that often.

"Sirius… you know they never did recover his body. I wish I had the chance to put him to rest. If only I could find his bones at least, then I'd at least be able to say good-bye properly." His female companion said softly. Sirius had sympathy for the vixen, but he could never feel the same pain she did. Sirius was left with his siblings while Angel only had her grandmother who was standing on her final legs.

"I know, Angel. I can't say I know how you feel, but I can say I pity you." Sirius said looking up at the taller female.

"I know you do… I almost pity myself, but that would be sort of whiney so I don't." She said walking towards the clan's den site. Even here was cold and unwelcoming, and this had once been there warm, happy home. Blood remained stained on rocks from the fight many years ago. Only the weather's wear could remove it from site.

"Where were you!?" An obnoxious voice growled from above. A Houndoom leapt in front of the two canine Pokemon, giving an irritated snort. The dominant circled the two in an attempt to intimidate them, but after all he's seen, there wasn't many things that could frighten Sirius.

"I was out at the lake, Demon. Angel came and got me. I take full responsibility for this."

"I'll bet you do." Sirius glanced up at the Houndoom. Though he wasn't afraid, he was much to weak to fight the Houndoom, and on top of that he had a weakness against his dark type. It'd be over before it even started.

Demon scoffed, the dark type Pokemon was extreamly arrogant and bossy. More than anything, he was a selfless Pokemon, commiting acts of cruelty to everyone, large and small. The angry Houndoom stormed through the rest of the pack, bumping into Alexia, the clans elder.

"Out of my way, you old wretch!" He growled knocking the older female to the ground. Angel was at her grandmothers side to help her, for she couldn't list herself easily with the loss of her leg.

The other six Eevee siblings, who had now evolved gathered around Sirius in concern. They hadn't seen what he'd done wrong, but they where concerned about his saftey anyway.

"You shouldn't get into any more trouble with Demon, Sirius. It could be the final straw." Tina, Sirius's older sister scolded. The young Vaporeon had taken over her mother position after the bloody surrender of the clan. Though she was the most optimistic of the group, she was a bit clingy and protective of her younger siblings.

"Whatever," Sirius said turning his back on his older sister. He wasn't in the mood for talking at this very moment. Tina gave a warm smile.

"I know you don't feel well, Sirius, but we all have to cope with the situation for now. Things will get better though. I can feel it in my tailfin!"

"You've been saying that since the day you evolved! Nothing has gotten any better!"

"You may not think so, but the war between our clan and the clan of Arcanine is coming to a close. We'll never see a war as harsh as that ever again, since that's the only group of Arcanine around these parts, and best of all the food shortage is ending as well. We have to take this one step at a time?" She said wandering off to join the rest of the pack. The hunt was starting soon, and Sirius thought it was best if he just joined the hunt in without any further ado.

"Hey, Sirius!?" A younger, yet equally obnoxious voice growled from behind. Sirius turned around to see another dark type, Fang the Mighteyana behind him. The dark furred male strutted over towards the younger male, his cocky air could be felt even at a distance.

"So, I see you and Angel came back together."

"Yeah, we do that a lot." Sirius said in irritation. He didn't like Fang, actually he despised the obnoxious wolf Pokemon, but he insisted on talking to him anyway.

"So, how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" He hissed, his voice dripping with hatred.

"Well, did you mount the bitch or not?" He said with ease. He was so used to discussing the subject that it was not taboo to him in any way, however to the younger male this conversation was simply unacceptable.

"Did I what!?" The purple canine yelled. His outburst turned many heads, but they averted their gazes when Fang gave them an angry scowl. The black wolf turned back to Sirius.

"You heard me, did you mount her?"

"I most certainly did not! I don't like Angel like that, she's a friend!" The older canine shook his head.

"What is the matter with you, boy! When are girls going to be more than just friends to you!" Sirius pondered this for a second. It was true that he had never had feelings for a girl. He did love Angel but their love was more of a sibling's love than anything intimate. The tiny canine lifted a paw from the ground, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll choose my timing, but for now it's none of your business!" He said trotting towards the rest of the pack. He noticed Demon eyeing him suspiciously, but did not think much of it. Demon had never been very found of him for many reasons. Ever since the day he had captured the clan he'd been aggressive and ruthless with Sirius. It wasn't like the tiny, cat like canine would be of any threat to him. He was much to weak to rival the dominant, but Demon continued his display of dominance anyway.

"Sirius, before the hunt, can I have a word with you?" Demon said in a low voice, summoning the pink canine to fallow him back to his den. Sirius flicked his forked tail in curiosity; it wasn't like his alpha to want to talk to him in private. He walked quickly behind his dominant. It was an odd situation; Demon had never stopped a hunt for something before, it had to be extremely urgent. When Sirius had finally made it back to the den, Demon turned to face him. The look on his face was screaming in hatred.

"Sirius, are you attracted to… male Pokemon?"

_Weeee! That was fun, can't wait to update, and I can't wait for your reveiws either! Critisizm works too, just as long as it's constructive. If you see that I made alot of mistakes or didn't make sense then by all means point that out to me! If you hate yaoi or pokemn/pokemon and are now going to complain, what the heck are you doing reading a yaoi fic!? Go read something else, you big idiot! Anyhow, if your not doing the pervious, then please reveiw! ;D _


	2. The Young Intruder

_Thanks everyone! I feel a lot better since nobody's lashed at me for this story. I'm glad you like my story. Keep those reviews coming; they're the gas that keeps my motor running! XD_

"W-what do you mean?" The tiny cat-fox Pokemon stuttered in complete surprise. The question was so abrupt and unexpected. Sirius couldn't find any words to say to the hell hound. He started to speak, but Demon cut him off suddenly.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" The older pack member growled with abhorrence. His crimson eyes bore through the youth's skull and tortured his unsuspecting soul. Though it was very out of character for Sirius to know feat, he had an odd, unexplainable fear of the question. It made his legs feel weak and his body shake. Something about it just seemed so taboo. Attraction to males, was it possible? He questioned himself.

"Well? Answer me!" The dark typed hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well, no. I don't, I didn't even know it was possible…" He said still pondering the thought.

"Sir." He concluded with formality in an attempt to please the angry Houndoom. Demon did not seem satisfied, but with a starving pack outside is was best to leave the question unanswered for now.

"Well, ok… for now, but if I find anything out from anyone about you… Pokemon don't do that, do you understand? That is a nasty human idea. Pokemon either find a mate or die without one, that's how the world works here, understood?"

"Yes sir." He mumbled sorrowfully. The older pack member brushed by him, slapping his face with a flick of his devil-like tail. Sirius fallowed him out of the den into the blinding light where the rest of The Constellation was waiting patiently. Sirius found Angel among the many hungry pack memebers, goorming her duled coat.

"Angel, Demon asked me something… sort of strange…" He asked lowering his voice to a whisper. Angel glanced over at the Houndoom, making sure he wasn't listening before continuing the conversation.

"What did he ask?"

"Well… he asked me if… if I had attraction to any male Pokemon." He said hanging his head. Angel cocked her head to the side.

"Why on Earth would he ask that?"

"That's what I'm wondering. I know he didn't like me already, but now… I don't know…" He said thinking harder. He needed to know more about what the alpha male had ment.

"Well, maybe we could ask your grandmother." Sirius suggested hastily. She was the oldest and wisest of the entire clan. The vixen nodded in agreement.

"I think we should, but later. The hunt starts now." She said jerking her head towards the rest of the pack. They where all eager and ready to go. It had been a long while since the clan had eaten a descent meal, and many females could not produce milk for the pups because of this. It was better if they did not delay the clan any further.

The hunting site was just at the edge of the charred forestland. Tall dew covered grasses stood here along with shaded areas and a small fresh water stream. It was ideal grazing territory, and the healthiest of Pokemon made their home here. Though there was a food shortage, Stantler and Rapidash where quite common in this particular spot, thus making it the perfect hunting spot. The Constellation had claimed a large part of this area as their own, and they guarded it jealously.

"Come on, there's one over there." The dominant male whispered jerking his head toward a male Stantler. His antlers where wide and mighty in appearance and his flanks wore the scars of a hard life. The Stantler was not old or weak at all, he was as healthy and strong as a Tauros. It was not wise for Demon to lead them into this sort of situation, but he was so incredibly thick headed he would do something along those lines anyway.

"Well? What are you waiting for, you cowards?" He growled at the pack. They had no their choice but to move in. The rest of the pack ducked down into the tall grasses, weaving stealthily through without a sound. They took the chance to split up so they could have the unsuspecting Stantler surrounded. Sirius struggled to keep up with the group through the thick grass and soon fell behind.

"Angel?" He asked quietly. He knew she probably could not hear him, but he didn't want to risk scaring the prey either. He snuck through the grasses in search of the pack, but was having a terrible time finding his way. He was about to give up and turn back to the den when he saw something move in the grasses.

"There!" He whispered speeding through the grass to meet up with his pack. When he broke through the parted grass, he was terrified at what he saw. Not the hunters, but the prey was staring down at him. His eyes flared with anger, fear and hatred. The Stantler let out a bleat of terror and stomped on Sirius's paw, sending waves of pain through his tiny leg. Sirius yowled and pulled his injured foot close to him, licking it tenderly. It was then he remembered that this was the Stantler his group was after. He gasped and attempted to stop in some way, yelling at it chasing it attacking it, nothing worked.

The frightened deer Pokemon stampeded back to it's heard sending even more panic among the others. Soon a full stampede had erupted. The panicked deer Pokemon where scattered in many directions, there was no way of telling where they were going.

"Come on, get one of them!" Sirius heard Demon snarl within the pack. He managed to make his way back over to the pack who where trying to catch just one Stantler, with little luck. Just then there was a flash of red fur. It darted by as a blur, muscling it's way through the heard of Stantler. Whatever it was, it met one of the smaller male deer head on, tearing it to the ground single handedly. There was very few Pokemon that could do that, and one of them happened to be Sirius's brother, Pyro. The Stantler huffed and struggled against his hold, but it was no use. Pyro delivered a fatal bite the Stantler's throat. The brown Pokemon let out a gurgggling death cry as it rested it's head on the soft grass. It didn't make a single movement after that. Pyro puffed out his feathery mane with pride, grinning.

"Ha, I took down the Stantler all on my own! Wouldn't I make an excellent alpha?" He said in a peppy tone of voice. The cheerful fire type took this time to boast about his amazing hunting skills. It was true that there wasn't many Pokemon who could accomplish such a feat, but the current alpha wasn't going to stand for this kind of talk. Demon came storming through the crowd of Pokemon, shoving most aside. He snorted at the young Flareon's words.

"Over my dead body! Now get off my kill!" He snarled taking hold of the Stantler. He snatched it right from under the Flareon's body, sending him toppling onto his back. As alpha, Demon had the right to eat first. The others stood drooling with anticipation at the waiting kill. Some hadn't eaten in days, but they still had to wait. Sirius whined and inched closer to the kill, he was only about a foot away when Demon pounce upon him. He gave him a painful nip on the tail, sending the smaller Pokemon scurrying.

"Poor Sirius, you're just getting beaten up today." A feminine voice said from behind him. It was his sister Lightening. Lightening wasn't as caring as her sister, but she did like to look out for her brothers, especially Sirius.

"You should wait awhile pup. He could be at that kill for ages, we'll be lucky if we get to it before it rots." Pyro said yawning and rolling on his side. The fire type was the most skillful and powerful of the clan besides Demon. He'd only tested Demon once, and it had almost killed him.

" I guess. So, but you'd think he'd at least let us eat. Most of us hadn't eaten in a while. For an alpha that should be loved and admired, he sure is an ass" The pink Pokemon groaned licking his tail tenderly. He assumed that the dark type hadn't heard him, but he was wrong.

"What did you say about me?" Demon growled from behind the young male. Sirius's body tensed as he felt the devil dog breathing down his back. He could feel his eyes boring into his skull.

"I…I…" Was all he managed to blurt out. The hell hound rapped his jaws around the tiny Pokemon's slender middle. The pack was sent crowding around the two, some encouraging the event while others protested against it. Sirius yelped and began to struggle in a panic as the adult male shook his head viciously. Demon swung his head like the feral beast he was, slamming Sirius's small body into a nearby rock. The pink feline Pokemon let out a strangled cry and tried to release himself from the Houndoom with little prevail. He soon grew tired, and could only endure the brutal beating.

Sirius was sure he was done for, but suddenly the vicious shaking had ceased. Demon let out a small growl and lifted his head, glaring with detestation. Sirius managed to turn his head to see what had caused the sudden distraction. There was a small Pokemon tugging on the Stantler's leg, struggling to tear it loose. It was a young Houndour; he could not have been more than thirteen in age. The young male would stop ripping the leg to glance around, and then he would go back to the kill. It was obvious that he was not part of The Constellation by the way he snuck around. When Demon saw this he dropped Sirius onto the cold ground. Sirius let out a cry of pain, but was otherwise releived to be free from the Houndoom's deadly jaws. Demon on the other hand, was infuriated. He snarled and bolted for the pup. He made the tall grass part with his frieghtening speed. The frightened pup darted from the meal, but not without snagging the leg first. The massive limb proved heavy and the task to difficult for the black pup. The Houndour stumbled over his own meal crashing into the dust. Demon took the chance to make his move, snatching the young male into his deadly jaws.

"State your name and clan!" He mumbled against the Houndour's small body. The pup trembled.

"M-my name's Alex, and my clan's far away… I can't tell you about them." He managed to stutter. Demon was not at all pleased with the pups answer. He tossed the younger member of his evolution line onto the cold ground, placing a paw in his muzzle.

"This isn't a game, pup. This is a matter of life and death! Now. Who's your clan!? Where are they?!"

"I can't! Please let me go!"

"Are you a spy?! Where you scent by the Liondogs?!" Demon hissed pushing his paw down harder on the young pup. Alex trembled and attempt to break free of the Houndoom grasp, but he was much to weak. Demon frowned and released the young pup who prepared to scurry off.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled holding the pup by his stubby tail He glanced around at his back who where watching from afar.

"Sirius, Pyro, take him back to the den site and hold him there. I want to know about his pack." He said waving a paw commandingly. Sirius's mouth gaped at his alpha's words.

"What about my food!" He cried out picking himself up from the ground. His body was bruised but besides that no serious damage was done. Demon's eyes narrowed at the young fox-cat. The look on his face spelled hate.

"I'll see to it that you never eat again if you don't get a move on it! Now go!" Demon growled angrily. The pink Pokemon had no other choice but to obey. Pyro snatched the pup in his jaws.

"Sorry kid." He said carrying him away from the meal. Sirius fallowed behind his brother. It important to walk in pairs at all times so that clan members could defend each other from Pokemon trainers. Sirius glanced around for any sigh of human activity, sniffing the air slightly. When he was positive there where no humans, he ran to catch up with Pyro.

"Are you going to kill me?" Alex said from Pyro's mouth. Both pack members stopped and glanced at each other, then back to the petrified child. They didn't have an answer, but they where sure as hell that this was one of the worst things they had to do in their clan.

"I'll assume since you don't have an answer that you're going to kill me, huh?" Alex whimpered from the Flareon's jaws. Sirius started to say something, but shut his mouth. Though he didn't know the youngster, looking into his frightened eyes made him feel sympathy for him. More than anything, he hoped for some sort of hero to come for the young pup. It was his only hope.

_Finally got this thing out. I have no idea when I'll be able to get the next one out, maybe in a week. Please review, I'd love to know how I did! ;D_


	3. Why do I feel this way?

_Man oh man, I thought I'd never get this chappie up! I was so busy and all…but hopefully I can get this show on the road!_

Sirius tenderly licked his sore, injured magenta paw, looking up only to scan the area for any other intruders. It was not uncommon to find a pair of intruders working together in an ambush or an food theft, so it was crucial to stay vigilant.

"Hey Sirius, why does Demon want us to do anyway? Are we just supposed to stay here and wait for the pack? By the time they come back, all the food will be gone." Pyro shouted from the edge of the den site. He puffed out his regal mane and stretched to his full length, relieving his muscles from cramps and pain. When he stood up straight again, his canary tinted mane fell into place.

"Beats me, I don't know why he's always picking on me and you anyhow. It isn't really fair…"

"Because we're the sons of the original alpha, Sirius, you should know that." The rusty haired male grunted before plopping back down on the ground, sending billows of dust into the air. Pyro was right, Demon probably did not like all of the competition that Pyro gave him, but Sirius was much to young and weak to be any competition. It wasn't as if the dainty male would even want to rob him of his duty, though it would be great to bring the pack under gentler rule, Sirius didn't have the type of experience needed to run The Constellation.

"Hey, when do I get to go home? My mother's probably getting worried about me…" Alex, the small pup called from the dens below. The two adolescent males lifted their heads and glanced toward the young pup.

"Quiet, pup. You should know you can't leave here. Not until our alpha gets back and decides what to do with you." Pyro said standing up. He shook the sandy soil from his mane and made his way over to the black canine who looked up with innocents and hope.

"Oh come on, I just wanted a bit of food. You know it's been hard lately, and The Constellation has so much, I just wanted a little."

"Save it kid, I know you only wanted a little, but we need to eat too. Just because we only have a little, doesn't mean you can go taking things from other Pokemon!" Pyro growled in a feeble attempt to sound stern, but it failed miserably. The mars tinted male sighed.

"I probably would've done the same thing when I was your age." He whispered, his eyes softening. Alex wagged his small tail softly.

"Well, I'm going to see if the elder's around. There's something I need to ask her, Sirius you stay here with the pup." Pyro said lifting himself from the ground. It was obvious to the purple fox-cat that his brother was not asking their elder anything; he simply was looking for excuses to skip babysitting duty. The magenta feline sighed and turned his attention to the small pup, which was gazing back at him. He moved his forked tail slightly in curiosity.

"So… what's you're pack's name?" He said suddenly breaking the awkward silence. The pup tilted his head to the right slightly.

"You promise to keep a secret?" The pup asked leaning in closer to the pink feline. Sirius shrugged before nodding his head.

"I suppose to."

"Well…" The pup began.

"My pack's called The SkullKarens. Where named for our dominant, Karen, she died almost four years ago. We destroy anything and everything in our pathway! We like fire power, and dark power too!" Alex said smiling and wagging his tail. Sirius raised an eyebrow slightly. He had never heard of this particular clan, but he was sure that someone had. The pink feline did not think much of the matter, however. He was convinced that his pack was the largest and strongest in the area.

"Sirius!" A famine voice called from the thick grasses. Sirius lifted himself from the ground to see Angel making her way through the grass. She had a large piece of Stantler hide in her mouth.

"The meat was nearly gone, so I brought some for you and Pyro to share." She said dropping the large piece of meat before Sirius. He was not sure how she'd managed to sneak it by Demon, but he was too hungry to care. Sirius snatched up a piece of the hide, tearing it with his teeth. His eyes scanned the area to make sure there where no intruders around since this would probably be his only meal for up to three days. Alex, the young Houndour inched closer to the kill, but Sirius gave a very uncharacteristic snarl to protect his meal. Hunger could send even the most docile Pokemon over the edge, and this was no exception. The smell of the kill sent Pyro running back around the dens. He weaved in and around trees before skidding to a stop before the delicious hunk of meat.

"This for me? Don't mind if I do!" He said lifting the enormous kill from the ground, along with that Sirius was also lifted from the ground. His fangs where still locked with the kill.

"No fair! I was here first!" He growled between gritted teeth. Sirius struggled to bring his weight down on the kill, but Pyro proved too strong. The powerful red canine simply jerked his head and Sirius released his grasp from the meat. The pink cat Pokemon lifted himself from the ground, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Pyro, I'm just as hungry as you are!"

"Well, I made the kill! I deserve to eat first!" Pyro snapped back. He then proceeded with his meal. Though Sirius loved his brother, when it came to food they where bitter rivals. Pyro wasn't the type to share or even look out for his brother's well being when it came to food.

"Sirius, there will be food left when it's your turn. You should just leave it be for now." She said jerking her head away from the kill. Sirius glanced at the meat one final time before fallowing his friend towards the dens. Alex was still hiding under the cover of the dens.

"You still hiding, Alex?" Sirius asked plopping down on the sandy ground. Alex slowly made his way from under the cover of shadows.

"Are you alright, pup? Demon didn't hurt you, did he?" Angel asked gently. The young pup shook his head.

"No, I've been through worse. I just wish I could get home now. The other SkullKarens are probably worried about me." He said pawing the ground slightly. Angel lifted her head an pondered for a second.

"SkullKarens, I've heard the name somewhere…" She said thinking in depth. The name rung a bell in her mind, but she wasn't entirely sure. Suddenly her thoughts where interrupted be a fierce battle cry. A dark figure pinned her to the ground, it towered over her with piercing eyes. Her attacker was a Houndoom, a large one at that. Alex lifted himself from the ground and bolted to the Houndoom.

"Mama!" He cried with joy. Both Sirius and Angel lifted their heads in surprise.

"Mama?" They said at once. It was true that the female appeared to large to be a female, but her nursing material made it all to obvious. The female licked the small pup tenderly before assuming a defensive position. Like any good mother she was ready to fight to the death for her pup. Angel took a step towards the mother Houndoom, but was instantly swiped at.

"Don't you dare take a step closer!" She hissed dangerously. Angel stopped in her tracks.

"A bit young to be having pups, aren't you?" Angel said staring into the eyes

"Who are you and state your clan." Angel said standing her ground. The female brought Alex closer to her.

"My name is Nikita and this is my pup Alex. We're from the SkullKaren clan. Now if you so kindly as to move out of our way!" The female growled launching an attack on Angel. Angel leapt swiftly out of the way. The enormous dog turned her attack again, but this time on Sirius. His small frame was brought down to the ground with a thud, and he struggled to grip the ground with his claws, but the soil was far too soft. The massive female lifted Sirius high into the air with the use of her powerful jaws. Sirius managed to escape by biting down hard on the female's orange muzzle. Nikita let out a cry and tossed Sirius to the side. The pink Pokemon skidded across the ground sending up walls of dust, but aside from that, he was all right.

"We aren't done with you yet!" Nikita growled leaping for Angel. She met her mark and sunk her fangs into the young female, causing her to cry out. Sirius leapt up, ready to attack but he felt an enormous amount of strength lift him by his forked tail. The attacker swung him to the side and then leapt upon him, pinning him to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Alex standing over him.

"See, I'm tougher then I look." He growled snatching Sirius by his neck. He then tossed the shocked feline to the side, glaring down at him.

"I didn't attack before because I knew I couldn't take down two eeveelutions. Of course, if you leave me alone with the weak one it's easy." The black canine said getting ready to attack the pink fox-cat. At the very second, Alex snapped up by a bigger canine. The enormous black dog held the young pup in his menacing jaws, ready to split him in half at any second. Fear ran through Alex's body as he felt the jaws tightened around his small body, causing his small organs to feel tight and discontent.

"M-mama…" He squeaked meekly, earning the attention of the fighting female. The instant Nikita turned to face the other Houndoom, she leapt into action, tackling him down to the ground. Alex was scent tumbling from the adult male's jaws as Nikita stared down at the slightly larger canine.

"Demon?" She said in surprise. She lifted herself from the canine's body, blinking in surprise. Demon looked up cluelessly.

"Don't look at me like you don't even know who I am!" She growled angrily. Her eyes narrowed at her fellow canine. Demon, however, still didn't have the slightest idea as to who the young female was. Nikita's eyes narrowed as she pushed Alex out between them.

"Well, maybe if you can't remember me, maybe you can remember your own son!" She growled swiping the adult male on the cheek. Demon's eyes widened at the sudden moment.

"Son!? What?!" He cried in completely shock. At that time, the other pack members gathered around to see the commotion. Demon was taking a number of insults as the angry female's tirade continued on.

"You filthy dog! If there isn't a bitch you haven't slept with, then Arceus bless her soul! How can you mount a girl and leave her with pups to raise on her own you self-absorbed male whore!"

"Are you through?!" Demon cut through suddenly. His red eyes narrowed at the young female. Nikita stood up straight and pulled her young pup towards her.

"We aren't done here, you haven't seen the last of the SkullKarens." She growled hatefully. Then with a swift movement she lifted the pup into her mouth and darted through the thick brush. Demon sighed, regained his form. He then glanced around at the rest of the pack.

"What the hell are you all staring at! Get back to your dens!" He growled angrily. The others all frantically scrambled for their dens, some knocking into each other on the way. Sirius managed to make his way into Angel's den to take cover from the angry leader's rage. The instant he made his way into the den he was greeted by a sudden outburst.

"That's it! The SkullKarens are the one's that invaded The Constellation all those years ago!" Angel cried out suddenly. Sirius stared at his friend in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Well… before they killed my brother..."

_Angel cowered in the shadow of a large male Arcanine, her eyes traced a limp figure in his powerful jaws. The limp, bloody creature was what she once called mother, but now she didn't know what to call it. The striped male's horrible sneer sent fear trough her tiny racing heart. He dropped his first victim on the ground to intimidate the kit, to show her what he was going to do to her._

"_There's no escaping it now. Don't worry though, I'll kill you quick so I can move on to the real prize. Our alpha will be so impressed when I bring him the litter of the previous alpha. I'll kill them each and make a crown for him from their bones." He growled with a sadistic grin creeping across his face. The tiny vixen would've screamed, if there had been someone to listen. Everyone was either dead or dying at this time, they where as helpless as she was. _

"_Alright, pup, get ready to meet your maker." The enormous male growled snatching Angel into his powerful jaws. At that very moment, fate had fallen in her favor. Someone grabbed the giant canine by his hind leg and pulled with all their might. It wasn't enough to knock him off of his feet, but it was enough to distract him. The orange colored canine dropped the small vixen from his jaws to face his attacker, another vulpix._

"_Rudy!" Angel cried in an attempt to make her way to her brother, but he shook his head._

"_Run Angel! Get out of here!" He growled fanning out his six small tails commandingly. Angel took another step to him, but she was blocked by the Arcanine. _

"_You're going to pay for that, you little brat!" He growled swiping one of his enormous paws at Rudy, the small male managed to dodge it, but the second time he was caught in the face. A long, narrow wound trailed down his face and blood began to leak into his eyes, blinding him. _

"_Rudy!" Angel cried running towards her brother again, but someone grabbed her by the nape of her neck. It was her grandmother, Alexia. _

"_Grandma!" _

"_Be quiet!" She said between gritted teeth. The adult female dodged a fire attack with amazing speed and agility, no one would've guessed that she was the clans elder. The eldest Ninetails dodged another attack by diving to the right, but she miscalculated the length of her jump and it sent her right into the jaws of a Mighteyana. She dropped Angel from her mouth in a scream as the gray canine sank his fangs deeper. The old girl struggled with all her might to break free of the dark type. In her frantic struggle to escape, her limb popped from it's socket and then tore completely from her body with a sickening ripping noise. The adult female let out an agonizing scream as blood poured from the open wound, dying the soil a muddy red. _

"_You're next!" The gray Pokemon snarled lunging for Angel. His jaws where open wide as he prepared to snap the young female in half, but something clamped down on his nose. Rudy had managed to fling his small body unto the larger male and clamp his jaws down on his nose. The gray Pokemon struggled, but to no avail. _

"_Rudy!" The young female cried lunging for the black canine, but she was snatched up again by Alexia._

"_Let me go! I have to save my brother!" She cried struggling against the adult female._

"_Silence, pup! There's nothing we can do, you're much to young and I'm to badly injured, Rudy has already chosen his fate, and that's to die saving whoever he can!" Alexia growled between gritted teeth. Angel glanced back, but she couldn't see her brother. All she saw was an enormous pile of canine, all snapping and growling. The last thing she saw was the Arcanine from before step into the center. _

"_This is for Karen!" He growled swinging an enormous paw while the others watched. She heard it connect with something, or someone with a thud. _

"_And this is for The SkullKarens!" He growled diving down upon the cowering figure. The last thing Angel heard was a sickening crack, and her brother's agonizing scream. _

"And that's where I heard it." She said sitting down on the cold soil.

"So, the group that the pup's from is responsible for killing my parents, and your mother and brother." Sirius said glancing at his friend. Angel gave a small nod before lying down on her belly.

"You're thinking revenge, aren't you?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes at his friend. Angel shook her head however.

"You know I love revenge, but it never solves anything. What I'm thinking is… what'll happen to us when our two groups collide! How will Demon handle it, I mean after all, he did used to be a member…" She said glacning down at the ground. She saw what could happen when two pwerful groups collide, the pain and the suffering the both endured.

"Why do you think he left after the invasion? His pack probably had plenty of land and supplies after that." Sirius said pondering the matter. It wasn't a wise move to make, but Demon wasn't a very wise Pokemon.

"Who knows, maybe Demon saw an opportunity, a weakened pack that he could control easily. Why he'd want to take the weaker one is beyond me…" Angel said before raising her small, yellow ears. Something had her attention outside the den, and there seemed to be quite a lot of commotion.

"What's all that noise?" Angel asked lifting her trunk from the ground, but Sirius made his way to the den entrance.

"You stay, I'll go see." He said darting out the door. He could see tracks on the ground from quite a few pack members, most of them looked male. A small, dainty set appeared to be female. The smaller prints smelled unfamiliar, possibly a captured outsider. Sirius ran to the center of the den site, that is where prisoners where normally held.

When Sirius made it to the open area, there were quite a few of The Constellation males standing about. Some howled and other hooted at the site before them, however being smaller then most he couldn't see. He spotted a particular male, Kruger among them. He was an Arcanine, the only one of his kind to reside in The Constellation clan.

"Hey, Kruger!" He called above all the yowling. Kruger turned his massive head.

"Oh, hey there Sirius! You are late; almost everyone came when they heard this. We have the SkullKarens current Dominant female!" He said turning back to the site before him. Sirius managed to squeeze in between the other males and made his way to the front of the line. There, he saw a small Glaceon tied up with vines. She was blindfolded with a large leaf and she backside in the air. The folds of her vagina where exposed and she had apparently been recently impaled. Demon was next to her, he member was no longer in his furry sheath.

"Tell us where to find them." He growled into her ear, the female shuddered at his closeness.

"I don't know! Really I don't!" She cried in a frantic tone of voice. Demon growled and swiped her across the face with his paw.

"Tell me where the SkullKarens are, you little bitch!" He growled menacingly. The female's entire body had begun to quiver in fear.

"Then I'll just fuck you harder!" He growled impaling her once again, this time in her anal region. The young female screamed in pain as Demon shoved himself deeper inside her, her tight hole widened considerably.

Sirius felt disgusted by the scene before him. He hated the way they tortured the females that they captured, they did not do anything half as bad to the males. Females where always so degraded, Sirius found himself pitying them most of the time. However this time, he imagined himself in their place. He imagined being tortured and degraded in this way, for a split second he imagined what it would be like to be mounted in the way they where, but the thought left his head quickly when he noticed where it was headed.

Sirius's attention was drawn back to the scene before him, he watched as the Demon pushed himself deeper into the female's anal hole. Demon then removed it so that everyone could see how it gaped from his horrible treatment. It was then Sirius's mind began to wander. He imagined his anus gaping just as the female's had, he wasn't entirely sure if it was a curios though, or a fantasy, but either way it intrigued him. The thought of a male pounding into his small frame, his anus being spread by another males throbbing hardness. The thoughts where making his head spin with bliss, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that this was a fantasy now. The only question he had was to why he was fantasizing about being mounted by another _male_?

Sirius tried to shake off the thought and return to the action, but when he did it was already over. Demon was standing above the ice type female with a disgusted look on his face.

"You worthless, bitch. I wont kill you yet, since I need information from you. I'll just keep you tied here until you squeal, tomorrow the same thing happens again." He growled sadistically. The blue female trembled below the black canine. Her eyes where streaming tears. Sirius wished he could've stopped Demon, but he knew that was just the way of the pack and there was nothing he could do. The pink fox-cat turned to head back to the den, but the instant he did Angel was in front of him.

"Looks like someone got excited." She said circling him playfully. Sirius glanced down to see that his hardness had emerged form his furry pouch. He ducked down unto his belly to hide himself from the female.

"Well…I…I..."

"Don't be such a girl, Sirius." Angel said cutting off her friend. The golden furred female climbed into his back, in a playful mount position. Sirius knew his friend was only playing, but the hole position made him uncomfortable. He burrowed himself from underneath the females body.

"What's wrong? I'm only playing." She said reaching a comforting paw out to him, but he backed away.

"I…I need to go think about something." He said darting away from the tricky situation. Though Angel was only playing, it was also the very beginning of mating season meaning she could become aroused and want Sirius to mount her. Sirius loved Angel, but only as a friend. He did not know f he could bring himself to mount her, or any other female as a matter of fact.

When Sirius was far enough away from the clan, he took a second to lick his throbbing manhood. He then sighed and took a moment to ponder his own behaviors. With adulthood, everything was becoming so much stranger. Feelings and thoughts conflicted with actions and emotions. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Sirius sighed and went back to his engorged member, becoming more involved by the second.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" A masculine voice came from behind him. The only other Espeon in the clan stood before him. The other Espeon's name was Io.

Io and Sirius where practically identical, the only differences where that Io had slightly shorter legs and his furry whiskers where slightly longer. Though Io was slightly younger, his psychic powers where unbelievably devolved. If he read what was going through Sirius's mind now, Sirius's secret would be ruined.

"What are you doing?" The question repeated itself. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but his panic stopped the words from forming. Sirius was cornered now, there was only one thing he could do.

"Io, I'm going to tell you a little secret. Do you promise not to tell?"

_Good times, please review. _

_Oh yeah and before I forget. I'll put up the ages for some of my characters just so you know. I like to imagine my characters ages in human years, even if they aren't human. You can convert the ages here into dog years if you want, what ever makes you happy. _

_Sirius: 16_

_Angel: 17_

_Pyro: 21_

_Tina: 24_

_Demon: 26_

_Io: 13_

_Alexia: 586 (Hey, Ninetails can get pretty old y'know. They can live for up to a thousand years!) __If you have any questions on their ages or anything, you can send me a PM. _


	4. The Shock

_Next chapter of Sirius of the Night. I'm glad people liked it. To answer your questions HelKat, yes Ninetails are a lot bigger than Espeon. I didn't think it mattered that Angel was just playing around since they don't end up together. Also Angel wasn't disturbed by what happened to the Glaceon because she was more interested in Sirius. She's going into heat so that could also cause a few problems in their relationship._

_Oh yeah, I had the anon reviews disable, so if any anon reviewers wanted to review than by all means go ahead._

Io stared at his fellow psychic type. It wasn't like him to hide things from others, if he had a secret it had to be good. Io sat down on the soft soil. The wind picked up slightly, caressing their pink fur.

"Sure, I can keep a secret." He said blinking in curiosity. Sirius sighed and turned so that his entire body was facing the pink feline. The silver moonlight glittered on his pink coat, giving him an almost healthy appearance.

"We… I'm going through… that thing…" He said not knowing the word to describe it. Io stared down at the older male's throbbing hardness, then back up at him.

"You mean that phase when you start liking females and all that? Boy you're late…" He said suddenly. Sirius blinked.

"Huh?" He said tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You're late! I'm about three years younger than you and I started mine." Sirius put a paw to hid forehead and then turned back to his fellow Espeon.

"Look, that's not what I'm trying to tell you. What I'm saying is… well the whole liking female's part… it hasn't come up yet…" He said looking down at the dark soil. He could feel Io staring down at him.

"Isn't that like the first sign? And if you don't like female's then where the hell did you get THIS!" Io said obviously referring to Sirius's engorged length. Sirius sighed and pawed his hardness slightly causing it to twitch in anticipation.

"Yes… it is… but I don't like females… I think I like…." He began. Io pawed the soil in anticipation.

"You like what?" He said eagerly. He wouldn't tell anyone, he promised he wouldn't but knowing Sirius's deepest darkest secret just tickled his insides. He leaned in closer to hear as Sirius opened his mouth.

"I think I like… male Pokemon…" He said quietly. Io anticipation faded and was replaced with surprise. He held his mouth open, trying to find the worlds to say in a situation such as this.

"What?" He said in disbelief. He had expected something small, funny, maybe even a little perverted but not _this_.

"You… how do… is that even possible?" He asked abruptly, Sirius turned away from the younger Pokemon. A dark blush crept across his face.

"I don't know…" He said desolately. He knew Io wouldn't tell, but it still wrecked his heart to know even Io saw this as strange. Io was one of the most accepting youngsters in the pack, fear of being rejected began to skyrocket.

"Man… Sirius… I don't know what to say…"

"Do you hate me for it, Io?" He said suddenly nearly coming to tears. Io looked up to his pink companion, his eyes began to glitter as tears formed in his large eyes.

"For what, this?" He said not knowing what else to say. It did come across as odd to the pre-teen psychic type, but more than anything he wished to offer some comfort.

"No, I don't hate you for it." He said placing a comforting paw on the psychic types shoulder.

"However, this is something you should keep from Demon… you know how he can be…" He said quietly. Sirius sighed; though not satisfied he was slightly relieved that Io had not shunned him. He wasn't sure how the other's would react, so he thought it wise not to speak a word of this to anyone else.

"You're a good pup, Io…" Sirius said suddenly. He placed a paw on the younger males head.

"I know…" Io said pawing the soil slightly. The moment was a bit uncomfortable to him, but he didn't dare say that to Sirius. Sirius smiled and leaned in closer to the smaller Espeon.

"Thanks a bunch." He whispered before giving the younger pup a playful lick on the cheek. Io was surprised at his friend's antics. He glanced at Sirius who was smiling brightly, even his eyes where smiling.

"Io, time for bed!" A feminine voice called from the den site below. It was Io's mother, Lilly. The pink feline sighed before turning towards home.

"Coming mom! Look, Sirius, I have to get going. You should head home too." He said jerking his head in the direction of the den area. Sirius ignored the pain between his legs and fallowed Io back to the pack's den area. He was thankful that nobody was outside, since he didn't want anyone to see him come back aroused and along with that he was coming back with Io another male. All was quiet besides the female Glaceon who was still tied in the center of the den area. Though he felt sorry for her, Sirius paid little notice to her, these sorts of things happened in packs all the time.

* * *

Sirius was awoken by the bright sunlight that came pouring into his den. He yawned and lifted himself from the soft bedding on the floor. After relieving himself of his little secret, he was feeling considerably chipper and alive. He was feeling so good in fact that he decided to get outside before everyone else and go for a walk. Sirius wandered out into the den site, but upon setting foot on the outside soil he could sense that something wasn't right. He looked around.

"Where's that Glaceon?" He said looking towards the spot where she once was. He shrugged.

"She must've escaped. I guess that's good for her." He said before stretching his forepaws far out in front of him. The sun flowed through his pink coat and reflected off of the red gem on his head, causing an array of colors to appear. Sirius felt much happier and more comfortable in the daylight, Espeon where after all the "Sun Pokemon". The pink fox-cat wandered towards the forest, his tail just barley stuck out of the tall grasses. It was here that his father's life was taken from him. Though the threat had long past, he found himself feeling uneasy in this area. His tail was raised in alert, and he used his psychic powers to scan the air. Something was approaching him.

"Hmmm, someone's here." He said poking his head up from the tall, dry grass. Though he could feel the rival presence near by, he hadn't caught it's sent yet. He stood taller on his hind legs so that he could get a better view of his surroundings. It was then, while he was in this vulnerable position he was attacked. Sirius yelped as his small body was flung to the ground and dragged through the soil. Sharp canine teeth sunk into his leg. Sirius managed to release his leg from his attackers grasp. With a more ferocity then he'd ever show, he tackled his attacker into the dust. It was then that he noticed that it was the Glaceon from before.

"What the?" He began before he was thrown off of the small female. The Glaceon readied an ice attack, aiming it right at Sirius. With an agile leap, Sirius managed to dodge it.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Get back!" She said firing an Icebeam at him. Sirius was caught off guard for the moment, the icy attack connected with his body, sending him plummeting into the soil below.

He then used the only psychic attack he could manage, Psybeam and fired it. The array of colors swirled towards the Glaceon, connecting with her small body. She was flung back towards the clan's territory, sliding through dust and dirt on the way. She managed to leap back up, but another attack engulfed her from behind. It was a Fire Blast, one of the worlds most powerful fire attacks. The ice type Pokemon let out a cry of agony as the fireball swallowed her up. She tried with all of her might to break free of the attack, but failed miserably. Her small body dropped unto the soil twitching slightly. Sirius glanced up to see where the fire ball came from.

"Hey Sirius, just though you could use some help!" A masculine voice said through the grasses, Sirius landed next to the Glaceon.

"Pyro?"

"The one and only." He said emerging from the thick grass. His mane was flared out after the adrenalin rush, but settled down as the action ended.

"I woke up and saw that you where gone, so I came to look for you." He said before looking down at the Glaceon. She wore burn marks on her body and her once stiff, frozen hair had gone limp.

"It would've been nice if she got free, but she attacked you so I had no other choice. Well, I know she wont want to go back to the pack, but it's better then leaving her out here to be eaten alive by Spearow. Lets go, Sirius." Pyro said before grabbing hold of the back of the female's neck. He lifted her with such tenderness, though it was quite an impressive feat to be able to carry her as if she where a mere pup. Sirius blinked in awe, though he and his brother where the same height, he could never do something like that. He trotted up behind his brother.

"Do you think anyone noticed that she was missing." He said as the both broke through the grass. The instant they entered the den site, the whole pack was surrounding them. Demon was standing at the head of it all, his eyes where narrowed with rage.

"Drop her, Pyro." He said demandingly. The rust colored male glanced at his younger brother, then back at the much larger dominate male.

"Do it!" Demon snarled, his eyes seemed to burn with an unseen flame. Pyro sighed, but obeyed. He placed the female gently on the ground before the alpha, allowing her to sniff her. It was then that the tiny female had begun to wake up. Her eyes widened with dread as she noticed the orange muzzle in front of her.

"You little bitch…" Demon growled, scratching the female's face with his sharp claws. The Glaceon scrambled to a sitting position, holding her face with her paws.

"You thought you could get away from me, did you? To get back to your pack? Well guess, what, I'll let you go back when I take you there. You'll get to see your family as I kill them." He growled in a dangerous tone of voice. The others in the clan began to talk amongst themselves, though their alpha could be quite sadist and cruel at times, but he never sent the pack into a war without a reason. It was true that the reasons where often petty, but now there didn't seem to be any motive at all.

"Tell me where the SkullKarens are." He growled angrily. The young female backed away, only to be cornered by more of the Constellation. Her bodied trembled in fear.

"I…I can't…" She said as panic began to overcome her. Demon growled and seized the young female by the neck, his jaws threatened to crush her small body.

"Look, girly, you better start talking!"

"Listen to me, I don't know where the pack is. I haven't seen them for days now!" She cried out struggling against the large male's grasp. Demon dropped the female into the cold soil, his red eyes narrowed at her.

"What do you mean?" He said in irritation. The young female sighed.

"I…I am the dominant female of the SkullKarens. My name is Snowflake… and…"

"Ha, I knew you'd come through!" Demon growled cutting the female off. He gave a victorious grin before turning back towards the female.

"So, how's that mate of yours doing? Did that filthy slime ball lead the group into a famine or did he just allow half of them to get capture by humans. Better yet, how many pups does he have running around? Thirty maybe or more?" Demon said with a deep chuckle. He spoke as if he hadn't done these things in his life time, and as if this SkullKarens dominant was some sort of monster. The Glaceon's eyes shifted from the ground back to the hellhound.

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! That son of a bitch Riley! The dominant male of the SkullKarens!" The Glaceon looked from the demon dog back to the soil beneath her. There was a look of grief in her eyes. Demon grinned with pride.

"Oh, he's that bad is he!" He said mocking the female's pain and suffering.

"I knew it! I knew he'd lead the group to a certain death! The day my brother became dominant, I just knew he'd lead the group to hell. That's why I left him there; I left him to make his own stupid mistakes. Just look at all he's done now! Is that why you're out here? Did he kick you out when you said you wouldn't mate with him? Did you say "Not tonight baby" and get the boot? I could only imagine what all his kids turned out like. He probably ended up mating with his own daughters and didn't even know! So, is he going to resign or is he just going to keep raising a pile of shit as a group?" He said with a manic grin on his face. The sheer thought of his Riley leading his pack to a meager existence just tickled him. Snowflake glanced up at the dominant male. Her eyes almost seemed enraged.

"Riley, the dominant leader of the SkullKarens died almost six months ago! He was killed by one of his rivals, but I'm not sure who. The instant I returned, the new dominants mate chased me from my own home. Ever since then, there's been a struggle for power, the previous dominant pair had been killed just recently. There's no telling who the dominant is anymore!" She growled staring up at the larger males face. Demon was shocked. Though he despised his brother, he was almost immortal to him. He made mistakes, that was true but nothing could ever seem to kill him. The news of his brother's death hit the alpha like a ton of bricks. It almost frightened him a little.

"My brother was… killed?" He said in an odd tone of voice. He glanced around the room at the others, there was a slight fear in his eyes.

"Th-that means anyone could take power at any time. One of his own killed him and took his seat of power… it could happen here… I wont stand for it. No, it can't be!" He cried out suddenly. His eyes darted around wildly as paranoia set in. One of the subordinate males stepped to the alpha in an attempt to calm him down. It was a Mightyena named Shadow.

"Hey, Demon. You're a pretty tough guy. You'll be alight. Alright?" He said placing a paw on the dominants shoulder. Then, out of nowhere the dominant attacked him. He sunk his teeth into his paw, swinging him over his shoulder into the ground. The gray canine landed with a thud in the soil, sending clouds of it into the air.

"If you come near me, I'll kill you! Stay back!" Demon darted towards the dens in his panic. He ducked into the nearest one, shielding himself from a non-existent threat. Sirius looked up at his brother.

"Is he going to be all right?" He said looking up at the red canine. Pyro sighed deeply, settling his thick yellow mane as he did so.

"Demon's a power hungry fool. When he learned his brother, who was like a god to him, was killed by rival male he panics. A real leader doesn't care about their own seat in power, they care about their packs well-being." Pyro said hoping up from the ground. He turned to the others who where all still standing around in complete shock.

"Okay everyone, show's over!" He called to the rest of the pack. The others all filed towards their dens, passing by Demon's quietly so not to startle the panicking male. Sirius took this time to find Angel amongst the many. The Ninetails wore an expression that was just a shocked as Sirius's was.

"Hey, Angel." He said making his way over the female. She waved a paw, but aside from that she did nothing.

"What do you make of this hole thing. I mean, now that Demon thinks the hole world's trying to take his spot in the pack?" Sirius asked to his female companion. The golden haired female shook her head slightly.

"Sirius, I don't know about you but I sense that things aren't going to go very well…"

_Whew, that took my a while. I hope you all liked it... for some reason this one just doesn't feel as good as the last ones, but I hope that's just me and you think otherwise. I know, I know there hans't been any romance at all, but it's coming. There might be more then one pairing, but Sirius being the main character will have the main pairing. Anyway, I hope I can get the next chapter out soon, I loooove Eeveelution stores! Ciao. ;D_


	5. War, FlashCode and Murder OH MY!

_I'm having loads of fun writing this story. I couldn't resist the urge to hop on the computer and start writing again. We have a new pack in the story, thanks to Attila 12. Hopefully you enjoy the new little group, but please don't ask me to reqest a group this was a once off thing. The most I can hold if three, if there's another pack they'll be minor, nameless and unimportant... so no use in asking, but besides this please read and review._

_Oh yeah, and I warn you some parts might be slightly graphic, but hey this is M rated so what the hell am I warnin ya for! You should rlready know this stuff! ;D_

Two nights had passed, and Demon, the dominant male continued to hide out in his den. The others where forced to go on hunts alone, braining back anything they found to Demon. Even while they where away from home they still ran by the black canines rules. Pyro mostly took care of leading hunts and protecting the clan with Demon in hiding, and although the red fox was disgusted by his alpha's sudden panic, he liked being in charge. Sirius was benefiting from the change as well, things had become almost peaceful with the hellhound spending his time underground. There weren't many things that could go wrong.

Sirius crept close to the ground; his velvet fur and forked tail sensed the air current as he stalked his prey, a lunar moth. The green insect was perched unsuspected on a blade of grass, its massive wings closed for a second as it rested. The green moth's wings opened back up sending small vibrations through the air. The eye spots on it have back almost seemed to be glaring, a defense mechanism used to frighten predators, but not this one. Sirius was too smart for it's tricks; he had the IQ to rival that of any high school scholar. Sirius leapt forward, pouncing on frightened butterfly. He pinned it on the underneath his paws, lifting them to get a good look at the massive insect. However, when he removed his paws, the green moth broke free, fluttering into the night sky.

"Get it, Pyro!" He said as the lunar moth dart past his unaware brother. Pyro lifted his furry head from the grass, staring at his brother.

"Get what?" He said as the moth disappeared from view. Sirius made his way down the hill, panting.

"You let it get away!"

"What where you chasing it for anyways?! It wasn't hurting you, how would you like it if someone twenty times your size jumped on YOUR back for no reason?" He scolded. Sirius groaned slightly at his older brothers scolding before dawdling away. Pyro seized this chance to get back to check on things. With Demon still underground, things were not being done so he took it upon himself to get them completed himself.

Pyro strolled through the den site. His blue eyes scanned the area for any signs of threat, but so far, there was nothing. The crisp air blew through his yellow mane. Though things where tranquil, he was still quite concerned for the well being of his pack. He looked to the night sky, the moon was full and shining.

"What'll happen to this pack, father?" He asked staring at the deep sky. He often took some time to talk to his parents when he was alone. Not only him, but the others often did the same thing. The pack was full and strong under their parents rule. The Constellation was feared, and they didn't even have to lift a paw to strike fear into the hearts of others. Now they where feared because other packs that came near would be attacked senseless. Though being feared was a a good thing, loosing pack members to bloody battles was not. Pyro sighed and looked at the grassy soil beneath him.

"I wish you could come back… to defend our pack from all the problems we have… mainly our current leader…"

"Who are you talking to?" A feminine voice said from behind him. Pyro's fur stood on end. He spun around to see Snowflake, the female from before standing behind him.

"Wh-what are you still doing here? I thought you would've left, and why aren't you afraid of me?" He said stumbling over his words. The ice typed shrugged.

"Well, I know you had no intention of harming me before. You where simply looking after your brother. You tend to look after things quite well, like this pack for instance." Pyro's red face flashed a shade redder.

"Ummm…. Thanks… but why are you still here? Why didn't you return to your pack?"

"What's there to return to? My pack's locked in a war against _themselves_. If I went back, I'd just be another rival for dominance. I don't want to throw any more warriors into this war, it's big enough as it is. Hopefully thing will straighten themselves out." She said looking into the silvery moon. Her sharp, needle like hair shined like a glacier in the sun.

"Well, as the leader don't think you should return order?" Pyro asked swishing his fluffy yellow tail.

"I wish I could… but I was never that good with dominance. My mate was mostly in charge of things, trust me if I _could _stop the chaos with the SkullKarens group, I would've never let another female take my spot as leader."

"I see… I guess sometimes there's just nothing you can do."

"Yes, but you feel like you have to do _something. _Trust me I've tried to get back in a maybe restore a little order, but I was pushed around like a helpless pup. My sister held onto dominance for a while, and she made a much better leader. She could control the hole group even without a mate by her side, but unfortunate she was killed during a hunt."

"What happened?" Pyro asked curiously. Snowflake sighed.

"Apparently a human hunter was after the same kill. He fired a gun at the Stantler we where after, but missed and his my sister…. I don't know if he took her body or not, since we all scattered at the second the gun was fired…" She said closer her eyes. Pyro looked from the ground to the young female.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" He said not knowing what else to say. Snowflake smiled.

"Don't be. We all loose the ones we love at sometime, whether it's in death or simply because we go our separate ways."

"That's true…" He said with a soft smile. Though the female was very friendly and not a threat in any way to Demon, Pyro wondered if he'd actually let the female stay within the safety of the group.

Meanwhile, Sirius was continuing his pursuit of the Lunar Moth. Though the insect had evaded him once before, he was confident that it wouldn't happen again. It wasn't often that bug so interesting turned up at the den site, so he was determined to make it his. The small fox-cat darted through the grasses after the moth. Clouds of dirt trailed behind him as he weaved around rocks and bushes to capture the eye spotted insect. Sirius fallowed the insect over a large hill, his speed was slowly dwindling as he gravity began to work against him. At the very top, the green moth landed on the head a familiar dark shadow.

"Chasing bugs again are you Sirius?" A deep masculine voice said. The black creature shook it's head, causing the moth to flutter away. Sirius watched as it slowly floated away into the night. The darker male's rings flashed, revealing he was an Umbreon as well as Sirius's older brother, Lunas. Lunas was the most autonomous and mysterious of the eeveesilbings, often leaving during the night and returning in the morning. He could also prove slightly quick-tempered, but nothing to dangerous.

"What are you doing way out here?" Sirius asked as his brother turned back to the starry sky.

"Just looking at the stars. Mom used to do this all the time with dad, you know." He said sadly. Sirius sat by his brother's side.

"See that one? That's the one nom named you after, according to humans it's the brightest in the sky.

"Really? I thought it was just a weird name."

"It's still a weird name." Lunas said jokingly. Sirius's eyes narrowed. He was obviously not amused with the older males sense of humor.

"Yeah well.. yours is weird too…" He said in a low grumbled. Lunas shrugged.

"It's supposedly the masculine version of Luna…. Of course… I think dad just made it up." He said looking out into the grassy plain. The wind whipped through the grass, causing it to create a greenish wave. Far out in the distance, the twosome could see dark figures of Pokemon. One of them was flashing slightly.

"Do you think they're Volbeat and Illumiss?" Sirius asked lifting his read from the soft grass. Lunas squinted his ruby eyes.

"No, Sirius." He said attempting to get a better look. His night vision was far better than that of an Espeon. He could see the figures more clearly, they appeared to be watching them.

"They can see us too. They're another pack." He said as he watched an Umbreon step forward. It's eyes where an odd color for an Umbreon, even a shiny one. They where a deep blue color, almost sapphire in a way. It's rings flashed again.

"What's it doing?" Sirius asked from behind the darker male. Lunas watched the flashing display that the other Umbreon was creating.

"It's communicating using flash-code."

"Flash code?" Sirius mimicked.

"Yeah, it's what the Volbeat do to talk to each other. Pokemon like Flaffy, Lanturn and Umbreon can do it too." He said looking closely at the Umbreon's glowing signals.

"It's saying, 'Who are you'." He said flashing his own golden rings. Sirius watched curiously as his brother flashed his rings as well.

"What are you telling it?"

"I'm telling it that my name and asking if it's with it's pack." He said putting on his own flashing display. The Umbreon received the glowing message before flashing back.

"It says 'I'm with my pack, The Gattaca. We pose as no threat to you, as we are simply passing by'." Lunas said to his younger brother. It was a relief to know that this pack posed as no threat to The Constellation. Suddenly, there was a swishing noise in the grass. Someone was behind the two brothers. Sirius spun around only to come fact to face with the ominous skull charm. He swallowed hard as his eyes traced the broad shoulders and strong neck. His eyes locked with the dominants. Lunas glanced to the field, he could see The Gattaca members watching curiously at the arrival of the third male.

"D-demon… I thought…"

"Shut up!" The dark canine growled suddenly before his eyes darted to Lunas.

"You, who are they?" He growled in a gruff tone of voice. Lunas's deep crimson eyes gazed into the dominants, they where filled with rage and determination.

"They're… They say their a clan called The Gattaca." He said in his usual deep, calm voice.

"But they claim the pose as no threat, so I think it's best we leave them be." He added suddenly. Demon's eyes narrowed.

"Are you suggesting we let them just stroll through here and do all kinds of crazy damage? You don't know what they could be capable of!" Demon growled. He pounded his massive paw on the ground, but Lunas remained unwavering of the male's display of power.

"Not exactly. You and I both know that going to war with a pack we know nothing about is dangerous." He said narrowing his ruby eyes dangerously. The alpha, however, was not going to stand before these two pups and be "disrespected". He growled, baring his ivory fangs.

"Don't you _dare_… EVER tell me how to run _my _pack! You insolent little pup, you don't even know who your dealing with!" He said closing in on the smaller dark type.

"I don't care who the hell your father was. The very fact that I tore him limb from limb should be enough to send chills up your spine! If I tell you we're going to war with a rival clan, then we are going to WAR with a rival clan! Do I make my self clear you conceited brat!" Demon growled narrowing his eyes dangerously. His eyes burned with a murderous odium. Lunas averted his eyes, revealing his trepidation and fear to the alpha.

"Yes … sir…" He grumbled looking at the soil below. Demon grinned victoriously, turning his back on the younger male.

"Good boy…." He growled walking slowly away. Then with a swift movement he dashed back towards the dine site with an ominous howl, summoning the rest of the pack to prepare for battle. Instantly, the others where rose from their dens. Some were half asleep or slightly confused. The alpha had not been in leadership for nearly four days. They gathered before the alpha like an army to it's general. Lunas and Sirius exchanged concerned glances before taking there among the others.

"Alright everyone, CHARGE!" Demon growled leading his pack into the field. The power Constellation easily covered over twelve yard a second. The Gattaca didn't have time to react, and was met head on by the vicious attack. The other pack now had no other choice but to fight, if they wished to live another day.

Sirius found himself in a ferocious fight with a female Jolteon. Though she was even smaller then the Espeon himself, her speed was unbelievable. Even he, the fastest in The Constellation couldn't match it. The Espeon attacked with a Psy Beam, the rainbow rings surrounded the yellow canine. The attack managed to slam into the small Pokemon, but the attack proved far to weak to do any serious damage. Sirius let out a small snarl, pouncing for the yellow female. The Jolteon responded by swerved around with amazing speed, she ended up behind Sirius.

"To slow, pup!" She growled pouncing on the fox-cats. Her fangs sank into the Espeon's neck, causing a cry to erupt from his throat. There was a crackling noise, fallowed by an intense burning sensation. The Jolteon was attacking with a Thunder fang. Sirius yowled at the pain his neck; the electric attack left deep, scorched wounds in his neck. With all his might, Sirius managed to fling himself backwards. The electric type's small body was crushed into the soil beneath her. While her guard was down, Sirius pounced on the yellow canine, his white fangs where bared as he prepared to finish the small canine. Just as he was about to snatch the female by the throat to insure his safety, he felt something ram into the ground. The creatures weight crushed his small body into the soil, he could see the Jolteon limping away in pain.

"What the hell?" He asked as he looked up at the creature above him, and a rare one it was. The creature that had him pinned was an Absol, a white canine creature whose face closely resembles that of an eeveelutions. It was only slightly smaller than a Houndoom, and a powerful horn on it's head was used for slicing enemies. It's claws where as sharp and dangerous as any Zangooses.

The Absol drove his claws into Sirius's back. The small fox-cat felt himself being driven deeper into the soil by the white beasts weight. He struggled against the dark type's power, but failed miserably. Suddenly, Sirius felt the Absol leap from his back. A fire attack had been fired, missing the white canine by inches. Sirius's body shook as he struggled to get up. He could feel blood running from his wounds and weaving about his velvet hairs. The pink feline glanced over to see his savior. It was his brother, Pyro.

"I'm always stuck saving your ass, aren't I?" The rust colored canine said teasingly. Pyro then turned back to the Absol, baring his teeth slightly.

"Sorry pal, I got nothing against ya… but a war is a war. No offense though." He said clawing the soil beneath him. The Absol bowed into an attack position.

"None taken." He growled in a cool, calm voice. Sirius watched as the two strongly built males charged for each other, colliding in a spectacular explosion of power. The Absol pinned Pyro to the ground with his paws, the dark claws digging into his small body. Though Pyro was much smaller then the Absol, Flareon was one of the most physically powerful Eeveelutions and put up quite a fight. The red Pokemon's muscles strained as he fought against the Absol's attack, lifting the larger male from him. With a fierce growl, the red canine tackled the much larger Absol to the ground. The battle was at a stalemate for the two males, but neither would give up the brawl. The battle continued.

Sirius looked around the field. The battle was nearly as bloody as the ones he was used too, probably because the two groups where equally matched. If there had been a large difference between the two, then there would be a lot more blood shed. Sirius looked on at a small Poocheyena. The gray pup was trying to go unnoticed, but unfortunately for him Demon had spotted him from a far. Their merciless canine snarled before dashing towards the small pup. Though he tried with all his might to run, Demon's speed was simply to much. The small pup was snatched up by Demon and shaken violently in the massive jaws.

"Adrian!" A feminine voice called from close by. The blue eyed Umbreon dashed by Sirius and slammed into the dominant like a ton of bricks. The female's sapphire orbs where narrowed dangerously, her teeth had been sunken into the hellhound's side. Demon let out a howl of pain as he tried to loosen the female's teeth from his flesh. Driven by determination, the alpha managed to whirl around and sink his teeth in the smaller dark type. The female's blue eyes widened in pain, but she refused to release her grasp on the larger male.

With all of his might, Demon managed to rip the female from his side. The black canine tossed the female to the side, her body slammed into an enormous rock. The blue-eyed Umbreon trembled in pain; her body was covered in small wounds. Demon slowly approached her; his eyes glowed with an evil fire. The orange jaws opened and a fire began to erupt from the dark type's mouth. As Demon prepared to let loose his powerful flamethrower, another Pokemon came up by his side. A male Mighteyana sank his fangs into the dark canine. Demon growled in pain, struggling to fight off the smaller canine.

Though the Mighteyana had taken him by surprise, Demon still proved to be quite an opponent. The dominant pinned the gray canine to the ground, but the instant he did he was tackled from behind by the Umbreon. With both attackers on him, he wasn't sure where to attack. The dominant would snap at the Umbreon, then turn to snarl at the Mighteyana. There was now way he could take on TWO dark types. Both canine tackled Demon at once, colliding with such ferocity that the alpha was knocked nearly ten feet behind. Demon quickly got to his feet readying himself for another attack, but he had run out of energy and slowly collapsed in a heap on the cold soil.

The blue-eyed Umbreon took this chance to escape. She lifted the small pup from the ground gently. She then led the clan, The Gattaca away from the war grounds, leaving The Constellation to tend to their wounds.

When the Constellation has finally settle back at the den site, Sirius's sister Tina was tending to his wounds and giving him quite the scolding.

"I told you, I always told you not to go head on with a Pokemon you can't beat! Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell him Pyro!?" She exclaimed as she blended a special mixture of berries, water and the juices of a naturally healing plant. Though humans believed Pokemon weren't nearly as smart as themselves, they where actually quite intelligent and often mixed their own medicines in old abandoned Shuckle shells.

"I guess." Pyro said casually. Tina's blue eyes narrowed at him.

"NO, not 'I guess' I _did _tell him! You know war grounds are dangerous. Honestly, Sirius you get more and more like my ex-mate Walter, and you know what happened to Walter!?"

"He got killed in combat… I know the story!" Sirius groaned as the blue colored female finished with her mixture.

"This'll hurt a little, okay?" She said as she poured the mixture on Sirius's exposed flesh. The plant material and citrusy berries began to burn instantly. Sirius's eyes widened at the sudden pain.

"Ah-W-what the fuck!?" He cried out suddenly. Both Pyro and Tina's eyes widened, surprised at their brother's choice of words.

"Sirius!?" Tina scolded once again. She placed her paws on her hips, the way a mother would. Sirius gritted his teeth and the burning pain.

"What's IN that stuff!" He groaned as the pain continued to abuses his nerve cells.

"Well, a little water some Oran and Sitrus berries and some of the healing fern that grows around here."

"Aren't those things coated in a sting toxin!" He groaned putting a paw to his face. Tina nodded.

"Yes, they are… but the toxin is very mild and the least it does is cause a burning sensation on exposed flesh… much like salt over a wound. The healing fern is an excellent healer though, some Pokemon eat it to cure illness… well those that can stomach it that is." Tina said with a gentle smile. Sirius groaned again, but was cut off by a sudden roar. The sound was as loud and low as a Luxray's roar, only angrier. The clan lifted there heads to see Demon, the alpha storming through the den site with his right hand man Farlo. Farlo was a Houndoom with green eyes, and he was only slightly smaller then Demon.

"What the heck do you _mean _the SkullKarens are only thirty miles away from here! That really isn't all that far, when it comes to food and space! What about the Gattaca, where are _they_!?" Demon roared at the at the smaller canine Pokemon.

"The Gattaca are about the same distance away. They reside about twenty miles paralleled to each other, Demon." Demon slapped a paw to his forehead.

"Aghhh, this is fucking beautiful! Just what we need!" He groaned dropping to his belly. Farlo placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Demon, it's not _that_ serious." He said gently. The dominant slapped his paw away.

"Don't you tell me what the hell isn't that serious! You don't have to defend your damned title from every intruder that comes within a thirty mile radius of you!" Farlo cocked an eyebrow at his alpha.

"Ummm, newsflash Demon. They aren't trying to take your title!" Demon rose from the ground. His eyes where narrowed dangerously.

"You wouldn't understand! I'll do this alone then!" He snapped. The black canine rose from the ground and darted back to his den. Farlo groaned and shook his head.

"Demon's really loosing it…" He said to himself. The dark type then slowly slinked away back towards den. Pyro looked at his siblings.

"What the hell are we going to do with TWO packs living that close by? Demon thinks every clan that comes within a thousand miles of us is going to try to take over the clan! He's nuts!" Pyro exclaimed. His fluffy fur began to stand on end as the adrenalin coursed through his body. Sirius shrugged his slender shoulders.

"Obviously nothing's going to go right. Demon's a dumb ass… he doesn't know how to run a clan." He said leaning stretching his paws out in front of him. He then received a swat on the back of his head for his choice of language.

"Stop it!" Tina shrieked at her younger sibling. Sirius rubbed the back of his head tenderly.

"Thanks…" He said sarcastically. Suddenly, Angel entered the den.

"Hi everyone, I'm just coming to check if everyone was alright after that little fight. I know no body was seriously hurt, since the battle wasn't that serious." She said ducking into the Eeveesilbings's den.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Sirius got a few little cuts and all, but everything's fine." Tina said gently. Angel sat down on the soft bedding, making herself right at home.

"Sooo, did anyone catch the clan's name?"

"I think it was like The Gattaca or something." Sirius said laying down on his side. Angel's ruby eyes darted down to her psychic type friend.

"Did you just say The Gattaca?" She said with concern in her voice. Everyone turned to her.

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked as he returned to a sitting position.

"Well… my grandmother told me about them once before. The Gattaca isn't aggressive, but they're powerful. The groups like twenty-five strong, that's almost seven more then we have. The leaders name is Willow; she is the only known Umbreon to have blue eyes. From what I've hear, she's a good leader…. Probably almost as good as your mother was, Sirius." Angel said swishing her eight tails gently. Sirius and his siblings exchanged glances.

"Do you think we'll ever meet up with them again?" Pyro asked his older sister. Tina pondered this.

"God, I hope not. We already fought them once, and that time I don't even think they actually _wanted _to beat us. Just imagine if they where actually trying." The young Vaporeon shuddered at the thought of another bloody war. The four youngsters grew concerned at the new learned news. The air was already filled with tension, but it was suddenly broken by a blood-curdling scream fallowed by the pitter patter of paws. The foursome all jumped, startled at the sudden cry of distress. Instinctively they got to their feet and ran for the den entrance. They where shocked at what was lying in the center of the den site.

Hope, a young Eevee that lived among the others was lying on her back in a pile of blood. The small pups eyes where wide open and her tongue hung from her mouth. Her face was frozen in fear and her stomach was torn open. Obviously by something of the canine species. The various bite wounds on her body weren't too large, not much larger then something Sirius would make. The four youngsters then made one more shocking discovery. Above her, with her was Snowflake… her fur, feet and jaws was dripping with blood…

Hope's Blood…

_Cliffhanger, he's hanging from a cliiiiiif! And that's why he's called cliff hangerrrr!_

_Cliffhanger: Can't...Hold...On... Much...LONGERRRRRRR!!_

_Me: (points gun) Like Hell you will!_

_Cliffhanger: (hugs branch) Yes ma'am! _


	6. SkullKarens Mobilize!

_OMG Snaps aint dead! O.O No, I aint dead, I'm ALIVE!_

_You got it! The cliffhanger thing was from Between the Lions! I haven't watched that show since I was maybe four! Anyhow, I didn't mean for the cliffhanger to last that long. I wanted to update maybe six days after the cliffhanger, but I got and a little trouble at camp… and I've been grounded since August. Really, don't ask. D:_

_BTW, yeah you all know Snowflake. She's the Glaceon from before, and Hope no you don't know her. Her sole part in this story was to die. Oh man… I'm so evil! (Slaps self)_

_Anywho, we'll have three main packs to focus on. The Gattaca, The Constellation and The SkullKarens. They are all connected, but how doesn't appear until later on. The most important group is The Constellation and the most important character is Sirius the Espeon. (The story is named after him!) of course, like in Meerkat Manor things might not always focus on him and his group so stay vigilant._

The four adolescent pups gaped at the shocking scene before them. Their eyes darted back from the pup to the adult above her. Other adults began to emerge from their dens at the sound of the noise, some looking fearful others appeared angry. Snowflake's eyes darted back and forth, as if she where searching for any signs of life in the young Eevee. It appeared as if guilt of her sinful deed had finally set in. She looked up, her eyes falling on Pyro. His normally clam blue eyes began to blaze with anger. Pyro was the type of Flareon that was very protective and fatherly. All pups belonged to him in his eyes, and Hope was no different.

"What did you do to her!?" He bellowed stepping towards the blood stained ice type. Blizzard's eyes widened.

"W-wait a second!"

"Get _away_ from her!" He growled leaping towards Blizzard. The ice type stumbled back away from the carcass. Pyro stood over it, the tips of his mane quivered as a quake of pain ripped through his body. Pyro rubbed his head with the Eevee's smaller one, taking in her scent. Others in the pack began to gather around Pyro and the pup's lifeless body.

"It's okay pup… no one'll ever hurt you again…" He said giving her a kiss on the top of the head. The pups warm blood pooled on his fur, staining the yellow fluff a deep crimson. Snowflake lifted herself from the ground and attempted to cross over to the grieving Pyro, but was snapped at the instant she did. Pyro's eyes burned with rage, and at this point no one in the pack would stop his attack if he chose to unleash one.

"Wait a minute! I didn't do this!" Snowflake whimpered stepping back.

"Oh really? Than how do you explain the blood on your jaws! You're dripping with this poor pups blood, and you expect me to believe that!" Pyro said snapping his jaws at the female. Tina, Sirius and Angel where by his side to help prevent any trouble. Things needed to be straightened out, and killing Snowflake was not the best way to do it.

"Tell us what happened. If you didn't do it then who did?" Tina asked preparing for anything sneaky the female might have been plotting. Snowflake sighed.

"Well… I started this morning. I was in an abandoned den at the edge of your den site when I heard the scream. I came running outside, quick enough to catch three male's running. I don't think they where from your pack. Anyhow, they escaped over that hill and I ran to the Eevee. She wasn't breathing, but her heart was still beating. I tried to stimulate her to breath by licking her, but I lost her a few seconds before you got here. That's how I got the blood on me." The four exchanged glances. They weren't sure if they could believe the story or not. Before they had a chance to decide, Pyro spoke up.

"I am _not _going to played for a fool! That story isn't enough to convince anyone!" Pyro growled pouncing towards the blue female, but Angel stepped in the way.

"Pyro, I know you feel like she can't be trusted… but what if she's telling the truth?" She said narrowing he eyes at the crimson haired canine. Pyro's scowl faded slightly.

"Yeah, well then… what happened?" He growled getting into attack position again.

"I just told you!" Snowflake growled back. Her hair bristled and the air chilled, much like the way Pyro's mothers did when she became angry. Pyro's eyes softened and his fangs slowly retracted into his mouth. He lifted slowly from his attack position, blinking slightly. Sirius turned from his brother back to Snowflake, getting a good long look at the female's eyes. The shining violet orbs where tough and somewhat cold, but they where honest. His fur sensed her vibes gently, sucking it in. This wasn't the vibe of a killer.

"Pyro, she didn't do it." He said suddenly. Pyro lifted his head slightly, gawking at his younger sibling.

"Wh-what? How do _you _know, pup?"

"I can just… feel it. She couldn't have done it, I just can't see it in her." Sirius said seating himself on the cold earth. The wind blew softly, caressing his velvet fur. An odd sensation rode the wind, stopping to tickle his fine lavender hair. His eyes widened and he rose to his feet, quivering his forklike tail slightly.

"But that is the air of a killer." Sirius said scanning the surrounding area. Pyro, Angel, Snowflake and Tina glanced around, but saw nothing. Sirius lifted a paw as he began to move forward slowly. His tail still shivered like a leaf in the wind. His slow, steady steps slowly rose to a trot and then a full speed gallop. Pyro cocked an eyebrow, puzzled at his brother's sudden actions.

"Sirius?" He questioned tilting his head, but Sirius wasn't listening. He was hot on the trail of something, but the others where completely oblivious to what the fox-cat was perusing. The lavender feline burst through the grass, with a sharp battle cry. The sound rung out in the morning sending an unusual chill through the air. Sirius sunk his small, pearly fangs into another's flesh. Whoever it was, they where much larger then Sirius. Somehow he managed to drag it from it's hiding spot.

The Pokemon was a large Leafeon, larger than any Sirius had ever seen. It easily stood three and a half feet to the shoulders. It's body was covered in fresh blood, but it wore no wounds to bleed from. The grass type bared it's fangs ferociously, revealing it's rows of razor sharp teeth. Sirius responded to the grass type's aggression by revealing a bit of his own. He opened his jaws wide, bearing his infamous "Constellation signature fangs".

The Leafeon snarled, snapping his large jaws at Sirius, but the psychic type feinted to the left of the attack and rebounded back into the yellow Pokemon delivering a painful bite. The Leafeon yowled and shook his body vigorously in an attempt to shake Sirius from his body, but with little avail. Blood began to run from the open wounds on his body, running over Sirius's small body. It was then the Leafeon felt it was time to flee. He managed to fling Sirius to the side and make a hasty retreat.

"Sirius!?" Tina growled rushing towards the small fox-cat. Sirius lifted himself from the ground slowly, shaking the impact of his landing off. Tina collided with her brother, sending him tumbling them both tumbling into the soil. The water type began licking his ears.

"Are you crazy!? That thing was HUGE he could've very well killed you! You crazy little fool, you know I tell you to never take on something that big!" She growled snatching up the slightly smaller Pokemon by the nape of his neck. She tried to drag the adolescent pup home, but it proved to difficult for her. Sirius struggled against her grip and ended up landing in the dirt below.

"Tina… sister… that was Hope's killed! Let me go to Pyro before he does something crazy!" He growled darting back towards his brother. However, Pyro was all ready at the end of the field. Sirius darted towards him, stopping short of his feathery mane.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"I… did…. So that was the killer…" He said looking down at the ground. A sigh erupted from his body as guilt for accusing Snowflake set in. The ice type came up behind him.

"Do you believe me now?" She said softly. Her voice seemed to trail off into the crisp air. Pyro did believe her, but he didn't say anything. It was a grim reality that males from other packs would kill pups from a hated clan. It was a sigh of power to be able to infiltrate a pack as large as The Constellation and take the life of a pup right under their noses. Many female leaders often forbid this display of power within their clans. They felt sympathy for the female who was at the other end of the male's aggression, and so prohibited this sort of behavior from their pack's males.

"Pyro…" She said again gently. The fire type turned to her.

"I'm sorry…" He said before returning to the den area. The others in the family began to gather around cluelessly. There where mutters of "What happened?" And "Who was that Leafeon?" in the crowd, but the fire type brushed past them and slipped into his own den.

Angel walked over to Sirius. She was about as confused at the rest. She'd seen the male as well. She knew what happened, but the main question that still buzzed around her head was why.

"Sirius, why would that Leafeon want to take one of our pups? I mean… sometimes if a female has a pup to take care of during mating season they can't mate, so males will kill their pups to bring them into season, but Hope's mother died giving birth. What did that male want?" Sirius sighed. His shoulders fell and his ears drooped.

"Sometimes, they just do it to do it. To show how strong they are. I mean, it doesn't really make you strong to kill a pup of course, but under the noses of almost forty pack members… that's really something to brag about…" He said getting up and wandering back to the den area. Angel still wondered why these things had to happen. Their world was always so cruel and cold. Sirius didn't quite answer her question, since she still wondered why anything bad had to happen to anyone. The eight tailed fox wandered back to the den area with an empty feeling and a heavy heart.

Meanwhile, miles away a large pack was just settling in. The Gattaca, though not seriously injured was having a tough time adjusting to the fact that _two_ dangerous rival packs where only thirty miles way.

Julian, the dominant male wandered over to his mate Willow. The blue eyed Umbreon stared out into the darkness.

"That went well, huh?" He said jokingly. Willow gave him a sharp glare before staring out into the distance. The stars twinkled on their grassy little manor; though it wasn't the biggest of land it was quite abundant in food and water. Willow sighed and turned to the wolf Pokemon.

"You know it's harder to survive with two rival packs out there. We tell them we aren't a threat, and they attack anyway! As well as them, we have The SkullKarens living right nearby." Julian licked the smaller dark type's ear, ruffling the fur slightly.

"Don't worry, Willow. The SkullKarens are at war with themselves. They still haven't had a permanent leader, and there's always something going wrong with that crazy pack. They are a huge clan, but they can't even control themselves! What makes you think they'll be coming over here and starting any trouble?" He said gently. Willow didn't say anything at first, but then her frown broke into a smile.

"I guess you're right." She said rubbing her head under the Mighteyana's chin. Julian let out a content sigh. If Willow was happy, he was happy. The pair walked back to the safety of their pack, taking their places in the center of the den area to watch over the pack.

Over at the other side of the den site. The Jolteon that had battled Sirius was tending to her wounds alone. The small spiky dog was not expecting such a bitter fight with the young pup. She underestimated, let her guard down and was in turn paying for it.

The Jolteon's name was Kenya, a sarcastic young female with enough bark and bite to give almost any dominant a run for their money. Kenya sighed and groomed her thick yellow coat. Bruises and minor flesh wounds where present on her pale skin. Though the fur protected and concealed them from any further damage, it did not stop the pain.

"Kenya." A cool voice whispered from the bushes near by. The female turned her head.

"Blade." She said picking herself off the soft soil. The male leaped from within the bushes.

"I just want to talk. You don't have to get up if you don't want to." He said gently. The female smiled a warm, soft smile.

"It's fine, if you want we can take a walk." She said walking up beside the male. Blade gave a gentle smile.

"If that's alright with you." He said turning towards the bushes again. He then disappeared into the thick brush, Kenya fallowing close behind him. The two wandered through the thick, gnarled bushes and back out into the cool, dark air. The hilly grassland stood before them. The two wandered through the tall grasses, a cool night breeze flowed through their fur. As they walked, Kenya stopped abruptly to tend to a sudden pain in her hips. Blade peered over and noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little cut from when that pup rammed me into the ground. My leg clipped a sharp rock as I went down." She said lifting her head from the small wound. The male made a sympathetic hissing noise at the description of Kenya's fall.

"Don't worry about it. This girl knows pain, and that was nothing." She said smiling. Blade grinned devilishly.

"Oh, I know you know pain. You're a born fighter, but still that pup did a number on you. Maybe you're loosing your touch." He said jokingly. Kenya frowned playfully.

"Yeah well, at least I could take on something half my size. The pup you where fighting was a little bit bigger than me, and a big powerful male like YOU couldn't fight him? Pathetic…" She said giving a playful wink. Blade growled slightly and drew his backside up, shacking it playfully.

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" He chuckled darting towards the female. Kenya squealed and darted into the grass, her speed was unbelievable.

"Catch me if you can, Slowbro!" She giggled from the tall grasses. Blade let out a playful roar and pounced only inches from the female sending billows of dust into the air. Kenya squealed and toppled over, giggling as the male pinned her to the ground. The two then pulled apart, laughing their heads off. The laughter rang out in the night, awakening a few Pokemon in the process. The two lay down in the grass, staring up at the night stars for a moment. Besides a few Krikitune chirping gently in the background, all ways quiet.

"It's so peaceful out here…" Kenya said stretching her hind paws out in a stretch. Blade nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We don't have to deal with pups running all over the place and male rivalry."

"Or female rivalry." Kenya added quickly. Blade smiled.

"Yes, and female rivalry." He said enjoying the gentle breeze. The large male relaxed, closing his eyes. His muscles fell limp and a contented sigh escaped his lungs. Just then, in a blink of an eye the relaxation faded as a suspicious noise entered Blade's ears. He sat up abruptly.

"What was that noise?" He said scanning the area. Kenya sat up and twitched her ears.

"I didn't hear anything…"

"It sounded like a voice. No, there's more than one." He said getting to his feet. Kenya got up as well, sending an electric current through her body to stand up her hairs. Out here there was no taking chances, for that could cost you everything. The two listened harder to the noises in the grass.

"Hurry up! Do you know what'll happen if we get caught?" A young male's voice whispered. The sound of small paws in the dirt was unmistakable

"Hurry up, Adrian!" It came again, receiving an exhausted groan in response.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Don't you see this thing is heavy, you take it for a while!" The voice responded with obvious fatigue. It was unmistakably Adrian, Willow's young son. Kenya and Blade exchanged glances before moving forward through the tall grass.

"Toby, slow down!"

"You hurry up!"

"Did you two go fishing?" He said staring down at the pups. Adrian sighed and glanced back at his friend.

"Yes…" He said lowering his head. Kenya crawled around Blade, facing the two pups.

"Are you two crazy!? What if you fell in and drowned? What if there where Golduck, or worse Gyrados in that water?! You know there's almost always Gyrados in fishing spots, even if the water doesn't look all that deep!" Adrian looked down at his paws shamefully. He knew his mother, the dominant of the clan would not be happy. Blade patted the pup on the head.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. So what'd you two catch anyhow?" He asked curious to see what the creature was. The two grinned and grabbed hold of either side of the carcass, dragging it from the it's hidden area. Blade was shocked to see a large orange fish with a massive horn on it's head. He gaped at the site before him.

"You caught a Seaking! Do you two know how hard it is for someone your age to catch something that big?!" He said gawking at the fish's enormous body. The Seaking was easily bigger than both pups at once. Even Kenya was impressed.

"Do you think Willow will forgive us once she sees what we've done?" Toby asked wagging his bushy tail. Blade sighed.

"Guys, just because you caught a monster fish, doesn't mean Willow won't still be mad. You broke her rules and went out alone to the lake. That's almost twice as dangerous as going straight into the heart of rival clan territory. Pokemon like Gyrados live there, and Croconaw wouldn't be very reluctant to eat you either. To them you're an easy, filling dinner. Even this Seaking here could've been dangerous if one of you fell into deep waters. They swim far to fast to escape, and that horn could go right through almost anything! Seaking have even been known to attack Gyrados if they feel threatened, and actually injure them. You know fishing takes a lot of work and practice. Something you don't have."

"Awww, Blade. We got the Seaking. Why is it such a big deal what _didn_'t happen?" Toby said. Blade shook his head.

"Just because nothing happened, that doesn't make it right. Now lets go before we have the whole pack looking for you." He said clasping the enormous fish in his teeth.

"Here let us take this." He mumbled between gritted teeth. Blade handed the other end to Kenya and they headed for home. The Seaking was unbelievably heavy, probably weighing eighty pounds or more. Blade wondered how the two pups where able to drag it for such a long distance. As they dragged the massive goldfish, Kenya stooped and got a good look at her surroundings. Her ears twitched slightly as she picked up a distant noise. Blade dropped his half of the carcass to scan the area.

"It sounds like paws on soil. Lots of them." He said listening to the sound grow louder and louder. The sound of Pokemon rushing through the grass was unmistakable; it was most defiantly a rival clan. Blade and Kenya drew closer together, ready to defend themselves and the pups viciously. Then, one of the rival members let out a signature howl, showing exactly who was barreling through The Gattaca' s territory.

"The SkullKarens…" Blade said crouching down closer to the ground. If the SkullKarens caught them and the leader's pup alone, they'd surely kill them. The SkullKarens seemed to be heading the opposite direction, however. The four gradually let down their guard as the howl drifted off into the distance.

"What are the SkullKarens doing over in our territory?" Adrian asked his aunt Kenya. The spiky electric type shook her head slowly.

"I don't know." She admitted. The SkullKarens had a large group, but it wasn't like them to come anywhere near The Gattaca.

"They're up to no good." Blade said nudging the two pups along.

"Come on, we can't stay here. It's not safe." He said moving hastily back towards the pack. Kenya and the pups fallowed quickly through the tall grass, scurrying to keep up with Blade's longer strides. Suddenly there was the sound of snapping twigs heard nearby. Blade stopped in his tracks as something rustled in the grass.

"What was that?" Kenya asked keeping the pups nearby. Blade back tracked, getting a good look at his surroundings. There was certainly someone amongst them, but it wasn't as obvious weather they where friend or foe.

"Stay close together." He commanded causing the four to draw closer to him. If anyone fell behind, it might as well be the end of them. Blade froze in his place as he heard the low sound of someone else breathing softly. Instinctively he stood over Kenya and the pups, preparing to defend them with his life.

"Who's there?" He said in his normally calm voice. No response came, which made him believe they where preparing for a sneak attack of some kind.

"Show yourself!" He barked tensing for attack.

"Are you part of The Gattaca?" A cool, masculine voice asked. Whoever it was, they where concealed by the grass and it was impossible to tell if they where to weak enough to tackle.

"Yes, are you with the SkullKarens?" Blade asked readying for attack. If the answer was yes, he'd have no other choice then to take this anonymous male out, though he still could not see him.

"Yes," The reply came, signaling both adults to attack the surrounding area. Kenya let loose a blast of electricity known as Thunderbolt, and Blade released a dark wave of power known as Dark Pulse. The powerful attacks whipped through the grass surly striking anything within ten yards of the diminutive group. When no cry of pain came, the four suspected it had been a speedy knock out. Kenya turned the pups.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked with concern. Both pups, though frightened nodded their heads.

"Good." She said perking up her ears suddenly. A dull crackling noise hit her eardrums causing her to scan the area.

"What's that noise?"

"Probably just your Thunderbolt running off of a plant of some sort." Blade said reassuringly. Though it was the most logical explanation, it didn't seem right for some odd reason. The crackling seemed to be coming closer. It was _mobile._

"T think… I think it's coming closer." Kenya said tensing slightly. Blade glanced over at his yellow colored companion.

"You must be loosing it, there's no way it could be moving back this way." He said cocking an eyebrow at Kenya. At that very second, something broke through the grass behind Blade. The intruder wore fur of gold and nine magnificent tails. His frame was small, but densely muscled and he wore a scar over his right eye. Blade's eyes grew wide in amazement as the last sparks of electricity flicked over his body and faded.

"Not a bad attack at all." He said with a smug grin. Both Blade and Kenya got down into attack position, snarling back at the mystery male.

"You know, stopping me is impossible. You should quit while you have a chance."

"The Gattaca never quits." Kenya growled sending her electricity coursing through her body. Both her and Blade where ready to fight if necessary, but when the male didn't seem to be responding to the threatening gestures they both let their guards down.

"Who are you?" Blade asked locking his gaze with the Ninetales'. The golden haired male averted his gaze to the sparkling sky above.

"Ask no questions, for you'll get no answers." He said coolly. His ruby eyes closed as he inhaled the crisp night air, exhaling with a long sigh. Blade and Kenya exchanged glances before turning back towards this strange intruder.

"Tell me, do you know of The Constellation?" He asked suddenly. Blade blinked.

"Um, yes we do. Why?" Blade asked cocking an eyebrow. The golden colored Pokemon smirked.

"Then tell me where I can find them." He said smiling. Blade and Kenya exchanged glances again.

"Well, you can find them about thirty miles North of here, but – " That's all I needed to know. The Ninetales said cutting him off. He turned to leave, but Blade stopped him.

"Wait, who are you and why did you come to The Gattaca's territory?" The Ninetales smiled again, swishing his nine bushy tails.

"I already told you, ask me no questions, cause you will get no answers. I have some… business I have to take care of with The Constellation. It's none of your concern." He said before leaping through the tall grass, his golden tails slinking through the grass as he dashed away. Kenya turned towards Blade.

"Do you think their gonna start a war?" She asked. Blade nodded.

"It certainly seems that way, but it's so strange. How could they launch an attack without a leadership role?"

"Maybe they've finally established dominance amongst them." Kenya asked pondering the subject. The white furred male sighed.

"If that's true, then the entire land will have quite the forced to be reckoned with. From what I recall from when I was a pup, The SkullKarens where the very best… and the most unstoppable."

Sirius gazed at the twinkling stars above. There were so many; some dull and others sparkling with amazing radiance. They where like a thousand tiny suns; all glittering and shedding light on the night. The moon was but a quarter tonight, but it still shone the brightest.

"Sirius, it's getting late." A feminine voice called from behind him, it was Tina again. Sirius sighed.

"Coming." He said lifting himself from the ground. The pink-fox cat stretched his paws out in front of him the way a Persian did. Once he had gotten to his feet, he stretched brought back his shoulders stretching his spine as well.

"Sirius lets go! After what happened to Hope it's not safe to stay out in the dark!"

"Alright already! You don't have to freak out!" He barked in response. Though he loved his sister, she tended to be quite the nag. Of course, how could you blame her? She had unfortunately already buried her mother, father and friend a long time ago. There was no way she'd bury her brothers as well.

Sirius turned towards the den area, but a strange aura caused him to stop where he stood. He forked tail flicked; sensing the air current. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. His eyes averted to the top of the hill, and surely enough; someone was watching him carefully. Dark, crimson eyes peered down at him, and long shadowy tails waved like tentacles protruding from an ocean of grass. Sirius's body trembled as a sharp air whipped through his fine, velvet hairs. His legs where frozen as more shadowy figures appeared on the hill below. His mind was in a fog, almost as if the Pokemon's dark stare had him anchored in one spot.

"SkullKarens, MOBILIZE!" The Pokemon snarled sending the group poring down the hill like a waterfall of shadows. Sirius's eyes grew wide as the clan charged forward, only yards away from him. At the very last second, a cry of panic erupted from his throat and he was sent scurrying back towards The Constellation. By this time, the others had awoken as well.

"Sirius, what the hell is going on!?" Pyro exclaimed in an alarmed tone of voice. Sirius stumbled over his own feet, landing on the cold soil.

"The SkullKarens, they're coming down the hill, and Arceus all mighty Pyro I thought they had no leader!" Sirius exclaimed tripping over his words. Pyro's eyes widened as the sound of paws on soil drew closer. It sounded like thunder and clouds of dust began to form as the SkullKarens drew closer. By now, even Demon had awoken at the sound of millions of paws coming down upon the manor. His teeth gritted as he mumbled something to himself.

"Demon, what're we gonna do!?" Sirius exclaimed at his Alpha, and though he didn't expect a good answer, the group had to look to _somebody _for encouragement.

"Well, we'll do what we do best. We fight!"

"What!?" Pyro exclaimed. "We can't fight the SkullKarens we'll be killed we'll – "

"The Constellation DOESN'T BACK DOWN! This is our land, and we're gonna protect it!" Demon growled before howling, summoning the rest of the clan to gather.

"Listen here, there's only one thing we can do in a time like this, and that's to fight for our honor and land." Demon announced causing the quite the stir amongst the clan.

"Fight The SkullKarens?" Someone muttered in the crowd.

"No, it's not possible! They'll overrun us, we must flee!" Another voice exclaimed. Demon let out an angry roar, brining the clan to attention.

"Nobody Is going anywhere. We're gonna stand and fight, and that's final!" He huffed before taking his spot at the head of the group.

"Now, Constellation, GO!" Demon growled charging into the thick of battle. The clan galloped behind him, yowling their strength. The two colossal groups met with an explosion of power. Though the SkullKarens had a many more members, the Constellation bore the determination to fight back. Sirius, who hadn't been caught in a fight yet wandered through the sea of violence to search for his siblings. While he wandered through, he spot Angel tangling with an enormous female. She looked oddly familiar.

"So, we meet again, Nikita." Angel said lowering herself to the ground. Her red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yeas, isn't this an unpleasant surprise." Nikita scoffed pawing the ground. Her pearly fangs flashed as she prepared for her attack, but was suddenly blasted with a spray of water. The black Pokemon skidded across the now muddy soil, lifting herself from the ground. Her fur was dripping as she stumbled. Angel spun around to see her savior.

"Tina?" She asked, surprised that the water type wasn't defending on of her siblings.

"In the flesh."

"What about your brothers?" Angel question. Tina smiled.

"Well, Angel. You're like part of the family too, so it's only right to defend you as well." She said before turning back to the fight. Angel smiled and assisted Tina in taking down Nikita, tackling the hell hound into the soil. Sirius turned back the way he came. Since Tina didn't need his assistance, he thought it was wise to locate Pyro or Lunas. The instant he turned around, however he was staring into a pair of large, brownish eyes.

"You?" The owner said growling slightly. Sirius was surprised that it was the Leafeon from before, his eyes widened.

"You!" He growled before the larger male tackled him. This time _he _was the one taken by surprise. The Leafeon growled as he placed a paw on the psychic type's throat. He grinned, baring his fangs sinisterly.

"Why… did you kill hope?" Sirius gasped as the grass type restricted the air flow further.

"Do I need a reason?" He growled in a low tone of voice. Sirius struggled, pushing his paws into the adult male's chest, but he simply wasn't strong enough.

"She was a helpless pup, she didn't do anything to you!" He exclaimed. The Leafeon grinned.

"Neither did you." He said before Sirius managed to slip out from underneath the male somehow. The Leafeon blinked in surprise before baring his fangs again.

"Yes, but this is war." Sirius growled. "And War is war. We're fighting for a reason, but Hope; she never did _anything _to you. You took her out on her own turf, in her own back yard!" He growled preparing Swift attack, however, the second he was ready to let loose a large Houndoom skidded across the ground before him. It's large horns left two drag marks in the soil, and had been ripped by a stone of some sort. Both male's attention fell on the Houndoom as it struggled to it's feet. That's when Sirius finally discovered who it was.

"Demon…" He whispered as the dark colored male panted and stumbled slightly. It looked like someone had done quite the number on him, but who could've possibly tired him out so much? Demon leapt back into the brawl,, meeting another male with a fierce tackle. Sirius was surprised to see that it was a Ninetales, a slight built overall feminine Pokemon. His hair was slightly unruly and he wore a scar over his eye. Demon pushed against the slightly smaller male, struggling to knock him off his feet. However, as much as he struggled the Nine tailed fox only pushed harder. Eventually he flung Demon back sending him soaring a few yards backwards. Sirius turned to the Leafeon who's eyes appeared dazzled and overall impressed.

"Yeah! That's our alpha!" He called practically beaming. The golden fire type smirked before returning back to the fight. Demon had already risen and was charging at full speed. He opened his jaws to grab the Ninetales by the head, but the fire fox dodged with amazing speed. Demon's mouth gaped, but he quickly recovered, charging again. As much as he tried, the great Demon couldn't land a single attack. The Ninetales would feint to the left or dance to the right, causing the hell hound to miss each and every attack. By now, Demon had grown tired and slowed considerably. It was as if he'd been tied by invisible chains and was dragged down by them. The Ninetales took this as his chance to attack. Right when Demon came around to sink his fangs into is soft flash, the Ninetales let out a snarl and grabbed him by the side of his neck. The enormous dog was tossed aside like an old doll, tumbling head of tail across the cold soil. Everyone stopped and stared as the powerful alpha was brought down, for the first time. The Leafeon grinned.

"Do you see that? That's perfection, pure perfection." He laughed before placing a paw on Sirius's back. The grass type pressed down hard, ensuring that Sirius wouldn't escape. The alpha turned to Sirius, his crimson eyes staring him down. The golden males eyes flashed, causing Sirius to feel woozy and fatigued. His body fell limp on the ground and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was the crimson eyes of the Ninetales, and the toothy grin of the Leafeon before he blacked out.

_OMG I'm back. Oh to the YES! I hope I can back to my regular retuine and start updating other fics soon, I mean, I was suppsoed to update everything else a logn time ago. Oh well, I'll get to it, don't hit me! (hides) _


	7. Captive

_ROAR, Snapple caps returns from… somewhere. All right, so, thanks for reviews everyone. Keep them reviews coming, cause they make me go "YAY!" Oh yeah, I just want you to know; I'm putting poke X on hold if you've been reading it. Either that, or my friend's going to start writing it (it was her idea to start it anyway). I'm one busy high school student ya know! XD_

_BTW: I have a couple of new forum topics, it's called Clash of the Clans (an RPG) and Snappy's Palace (my chill spot). Just so you know. Maybe you'll check them out, and tell your friends. Maybe. ^^;_

Sirius's eyes slowly opened, squinting as sunlight flooded down on him. He raised a paw to the sun, shielding his eyes from the harmful rays. It took little time for his eyes to adjust to the bright light, and by the time they finally had Sirius leapt up in distress. There field was barren and dry; containing very little if any grass. What was visible was stubby brown shrub that crunched as he stepped, and there didn't seem to be a tree in sight.

"What? Where am I?" He asked himself, whirling around. Neither The Constellation nor the SkullKarens where anywhere in sight. The pinkish fox-cat blinked in bewilderment.

"This… isn't the Constellations territory." He frowned. Not a sight or smell was familiar to him, and it was starting to cause panic to flow through his veins. Adrenaline coursed through his body and his mind raced. Where were his siblings? Had they been killed in the battle? Sirius's body trembled as the painful images of the first war with the SkullKarens flashed through his mind. He imagined mountains of corpses and his poor father gasping for breath. Had Pyro been ripped to shreds the way his father had all those years ago? Did Lunas die as Angel's brother had, battling an Arcanine?

"What happened?" He asked a question himself. His amethyst eyes darted around the immediate area for a sign- any sign of what had happened to his pack.

"Where is everyone!? What if… what if I'm the only one left!? What if – "

"Relax." Someone cut him off suddenly. Sirius whirled around; his eyes met a pair of familiar brown orbs. The sleek, yellow body stood with confidence and the green, foliage like ears and tail shook as a soft breeze wafted by. It was the Leafeon from before; Hope's killer. Sirius backed up.

"You!" He growled more fearfully than angrily. The Leafeon smiled stepping closer to the young Espeon.

"Yes, it's me," He said grinning. Sirius bared his teeth threateningly, but the Leafeon paid no mind.

"You know, you can attack me when you're amongst your pack, but out here it's just you and me." He said broadening his grin.

"You're only a pup, probably just made it to your mid teens. Is that right?" He asked tilting his head. His smile was cruel and taunting. Sirius growled, but nodded his head.

"Yes," Sirius said in a low voice.

"It's true, but what does that have to do with anything?" He questioned watching the grass type with his eyes carefully. He could feel the Leafeon's dangerous aura through his hairs, and see the peril in his devilish smile. Sirius crept close to the ground – ready to feint out of the way of any attack and run if he had to. That's when it all happened. The Leafeon let out a vicious growl, speeding towards Sirius with a take down attack. Sirius was able to feint out of the way, but the grass type somehow managed to double back around, tackling Sirius's small body into the ground. Sirius blinked up, groaning and dazed by the sudden attack. He could see the Leafeon standing over him, grinning mischievously.

"Get… off." He groaned meekly. The Leafeon grinned pushing his paw harder into Sirius's chest.

"Well look whose being bold? You know, captives don't normally issue commands, but I guess that's how you've been brought up in the circus you call a pack." He snarled. Sirius's eyes widened as he squirmed under the larger pokemon's weight.

"What? Captive? Wh-what are you talking about?" He yelped causing the Leafeon to get off. He shook his head, still smiling.

"Poor pup, they don't teach you _anything _in that dump, do they?" He snickered. Sirius frowned averting his gaze.

"The Constellation is not a dump." He murmured causing the Leafeon to grin.

"You're only fooling yourself, kid. That pack is strong, but they have no order."

"Your pack didn't have order until just recently, didn't it?" Sirius questioned looking up at the grass type. The Leafeon's devilish smile never wavered once.

"Nope," He admitted. "But we got it now, don't we?" He said getting up from the prickly grass. He circled around Sirius, smiling as he did. Sirius eyes darted back. He tilted his head curiously.

"Why… are you looking at me like that?" He asked in a slightly unnerved tone of voice. The Leafeon flashed another devilish grin.

"No reason." He laughed circling the smaller eeveelution like a preying sharpedo. Sirius watched the Leafeon with timid, careful eyes.

"Why did you take me from my home?" He questioned craning his neck around as the Leafeon wandered to his left flank. His green tail brushed softly across Sirius's thigh as he continued is leisurely carousel inspection.

"I did it because my master told me too." He said still smiling down at Sirius. The Espeon's purple eyes blinked as he titled his head.

"Master? Like a… human?" Sirius questioned. The Leafeon laughed aloud.

"No, you silly Golduck!" He laughed causing Sirius to blink. His tone had changed from dangerous to affectionate in the blink of an eye.

"My master, the SkullKarens Alpha. Of course, he isn't quite my master… but he took me in, taught my things that I could've never learned on my own. He keeps me in line."

"You mean the Ninetales who wore the scar on his eye?" Sirius asked suddenly. The Leafeon grinned.

"Yep, that's the one." He said closing his eyes for a second. "He's amazing." He nearly whispered, his voice had an odd ring. Sirius raised en eyebrow suspiciously causing the Leafeon eyes to blank open.

"Of course, you'll know all about him soon enough." He said getting up. He walked forward, jerking his head signaling Sirius to fallow. The lavender fox-cat blinked.

"What?" He questioned. The Leafeon turned around.

"What do you mean "what?" Come on, it's time to go."

"Go where?" Sirius asked. The Leafeon chuckled softly, sending a nervous chill up Sirius's spine.

"Back to the SkullKarens, where did you think?" He asked standing in front of Sirius. The psychic type backed away with his eyes wide.

"What? I… I'm not going with you!" He stammered causing the Leafeon to frown. His chestnut eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared down as Sirius.

"Look, pup." He began walking towards Sirius. "Either you're going to cooperate, or I'm gonna maim you and leave your body for a passing Persian." He growled with venom dripping from his voice. Sirius shrank down against the soil. The prickly grass scratched his belly, but he was too freighted to pay them any mind.

_If I go… I have no clue of what'll happen to me. _He thought to himself, still crouched close to the ground.

But if I stay… I'll die. I don't have a chance in hell of living in a land that I don't know anything about. He thought swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. Sirius closed his eyes.

"I'll go with you." He mumbled in a voice that was a pinch higher than a whisper. The Leafeon smiled.

"Good." He said grinning again. He turned his back on Sirius, jerking his head forward.

"Lets go." He said leading the way. Sirius watched as the Leafeon wandered off into the vast wasteland before them.

Should I make a break for it? He pondered looking behind him. There was nothing but land in that direction too. If he did break for it, the Leafeon would run him down and drag him off anyway. He sighed.

It's no use… He thought hesitantly fallowing behind his kidnaper. The grasses crunched over his small paws as he struggled to keep up with the Leafeon's long strides. Thousands of questions danced in his mind, but he was too intimidated to ask. He didn't wish to make the Leafeon angry, for it raised the chances of him being attacked. The Leafeon looked back and grinned his recurring, devilish grin.

"You know, you don't have to be so uptight." He said circling back around to Sirius's side. He grinned, brushing up against the smaller pokemon's soft coat. Sirius's eyes grew wide and he blushed slightly.

Is he… flirting with me? He questioned looking back up at the grass type. His confident smirk made Sirius feel in jeopardy, and even slightly fearful… but at the same time it was slightly charming.

"So, your name is Sirius, isn't it?" He asked watching Sirius's every move. Sirius blinked.

"Um… yes… How do you know my name?" He asked raising an eyebrow. The Leafeon smirked, closing his eyes.

"I heard it from our Alpha."

"How did he know my name?" The Leafeon shrugged.

"I guess he heard it from one of your teammates." He said continuing on. The conversation about the alpha made Sirius wonder what happened to the rest of the SkullKarens. He knew they where traveling back towards SkullKarens territory, but wasn't the Leafeon a SkullKarens? Why wasn't he with his pack? Sirius was unsure of why he'd want to travel solo in such a hazardous land, but he didn't make the effort to ask. He just continued plodding along behind the Leafeon, making sure not to get too close to the strange male, but also not straying to far behind in fear of being attacked.

"Hey, Sirius." The Leafeon said turning towards Sirius. Sirius stopped, slightly thrown off by the fact that a stranger was addressing him so casually. A stranger that had kidnapped him and taken him away from his family.

"We're gonna be traveling together for some time, and since you probably don't know anything about surviving life out here in the harsh lands I'm going to have to do everything for you. I guess it would be only appropriate for you to know my name so how to properly address me.

He kidnaps me from my home.. and now he's trying to make friends… Sirius thought frowning. His ail twitched slightly in both bewilderment and annoyance. Was this Leafeon playing games with him? Did he think this was all a joke?

"Well, I guess." He said looking back up at his grass type kidnaper. The Leafeon gave his now famous, devilish grin.

"The name's Adelino." He said in casual voice. "And when we're out here, I'm the only one who can defend you against bigger predators and I'm the one whose going to hunt all your food for you, so I know you don't like me, but face it, you NEED me." He said smiling mischievously.

"Adelino." Sirius mimicked staring into Adelino's face. His expression seemed calm, yet fierce and although it screamed danger … there was something so charming about it.

* * *

Pyro eyes blinked open as the sun shone down on him. His body trembled as he struggled to get up. He felt fatigued and groggy and his muscles where sore. His memory was foggy and he felt as if a Taurus had kicked him. Pyro's azure eyes fell on the soil.

What the? He questioned as he looked down. Large paw prints where embedded in the soil, however there was something abnormal about them. The normally tan soil had be tinted red by something. It didn't take long for Pyro to realize what.

"BLOOD!" He exclaimed stepping away from the prints. Other Pokemon suddenly began to rise up from the ground. They had apparently been there the entire time. Some wore scars and wounds from whatever event that had gone on the night before. Pyro looked himself over. There where puncture wounds in his left flank. It was obvious that someone had bitten him. Ignoring the pain, he dashed through the crowd of exclaiming Pokemon to find one of his siblings. Amongst the many there where some groaning in pools of blood, too badly injured to move. A few had already died and others where close to it. Pyro gritted his teeth as he ran harder, his paws thumping on the blood stained soil.

"SHIT what happened here!" He cursed aloud. At that moment, he crashed into something hard. His body rolled back and he tumbled through the soil. Clumps of dirt stuck to his main, but he shook them off forming a cloud of dust. He couched as the cloud enveloped him, but it quickly settled. That's when he was able to see who had run in to. It was his younger brother, Lunas. Lunas, though older then Sirius was the second youngest out of the siblings. He often didn't act that why for he was extraordinarily mature and sometimes quick tempered.

"Damnit Pyro, what the HELL is going on here!" He exclaimed causing Pyro's eyes to dart around wildly.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you the same thing." He sighed in aggravation. Both males looked around for any signs of their other siblings. There was complete chaos amongst the clan. Mothers scrambled around to find their young, adolescents ran to find their mates. No one knew what was going on.

"PYRO!" A feminine voice exclaimed from the chaos. Lunas and Pyro snapped their heads around to see Snowflake running towards them. On the way she was shoved, pushed and nearly trampled by some of the larger Pokemon, but other than that she was okay.

"Snowflake? Why are you still here?" Pyro asked, but Snowflake brushed off his question.

"Do you have any clue what went on here?" She asked huffing and out of breath. Pyro shook his head.

"I wish I did, but I don't have a clue…Lunas doesn't know anything either.." He said gazing turning towards his dark type sibling. It was then that a low, pitiful groan reached Pyro's ears. The crimson kitsune blinked and glanced around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Lunas and Snowflake.

"Yes, I do." Lunas asked glancing around the immediate area.

"Yes, I heard it too." Snowflake said. Her blue fur bristled as she prepared herself for battle. Though it might not have been foe, it was always crucial to stay alert. The three crept close to the ground, sneaking through the lush green grass of their territory. The groan sounded familiar, yet different. The closer they came, the more anxious they became. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, but what they saw shocked them. It was Demon, the Constellation's leader. His body was torn on one side and the deep gash was still bleeding heavily. It was then that Pyro regained memory of the night before. He gasped.

"Lunas." He whispered. "Last night… we got into a fight with the SkullKarens." He said trying to remain calm. Lunas's eyes grew wide.

"We.. did?" He mimicked still unaware of last nights event. His crimson eyes fell on Demon's pitiful form, and then shot up to Pyro. Though Demon meant nothing to him, the site of his broken body brought upon painful memories. He dashed back into the grasses to search for his sister.

"TINA!" He called frantically. Crimson eyes darted around wildly searching from Pokemon to Pokemon. Mightyena, Eevee, Growlith, but no Vaporeon.

"TINA!" He exclaimed again whipping through the crowd. By now, Pyro had left Snowflake's side to peruse his frightened brother. Though Umbreon where not known for their speed, Lunas was proving hard to keep up with. Pyro huffed, taking a short break before speeding off again. Lunas's panic subsided as a familiar Vaporeon came into view. He crashed into his sister nearly knocking her off her feet. Tina's eyes where wide in surprise as Lunas buried his head under her right foreleg, sighing in relief. Tina didn't ask any questions, just simply groomed her younger brothers ears to calm him down. It wasn't like him to be so bent out of shape over a war, so their had to be something different about this one. Pyro galloped up to meet Tina, panting as he skidded to a stop.

"T-t-tina…" He gasped taking a few minutes to regain his speech. Once he was able to speak calmly again, he started up.

"Tina, we got into a war with the SkullKarens last night! Demon is bleeding in the grass and… I don't know what's going on." He concluded not knowing what else to say. Tina was unsure what to say either. She looked around at everyone, but stopped suddenly as something came to her.

"Pyro, where is Sirius?" She asked trying to remain calm, but she was failing miserably. Lunas raised his head from under Tina's leg as he watched Pyro's expression change.

"Probably with Angel." He froze. It was true, his brother was normally with Angel when times where rough, but where was Angel? Tension rose in the small circle as everyone glanced around. A sharp wind whipped through the area as Tina stood up.

"We have to find them!" She exclaimed before darting into the tall grasses.

"What about Demon?" Pyro asked, but he stopped. Why did he care? Did he really think Demon could fix anything? No, he did not. Pyro shook his head before jerking his head to the right, signaling Lunas to help Tina search. Wherever they where, he hoped they where unharmed.

* * *

Sirius had been tramping for many mils with Adelino and the pads of his paws where beginning to grow sore. If he wasn't so intimidated by the Leafeon, he would've asked him to rest. Sirius sighed, unable to carry on. He plopped down on the soil, resting his paws for a moment. His ears drooped as he relaxed, but he wouldn't be able to for long. Adelino turned back.

"What's the hold up?" He asked with a slightly irritated glare. Sirius's ears perked up again.

"I'm… sorry." He murmured.

"But I'm tired." He said causing Adelino to scoff.

"I'm tired." He mimicked in a taunting, whiny tone of voice. Sirius frowned, obviously not amused.

"Look, kid, we have to get to The Gattaca's territory now. We aren't more the a mile away." He said jerking his head forward. Sirius blinked.

"The Gattaca? I thought you where part of the SkullKarens?"

"I am, but I have some business that Alpha wants me to take care of with The Gattaca." He said smirking. To Sirius, that sounded like it could only mean trouble.

"Why do I have to be in the middle of this?" He asked with a slightly worried tone of voice. Adelino snickered.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that. We're going to be spending the night there. There's someone I know that I have to talk to, but we'll be welcomed." He said. Sirius still seemed skeptical and tired. Adelino rolled his eyes and turned his back on Sirius.

"Here, climb on." He said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. Sirius blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me, climb on." He said looking at the younger eeveelution out the corner of his eye. Sirius decided it was best to do as he was told and climbed on Adelino's back.

"Ready?" Adelino questioned. Sirius nodded. It was al very strange to him. He was unsure if the Leafeon was really dangerous or if he was only carrying out orders. As of right now, he couldn't feel any threatening vibes from Adelino. It didn't really matter, for as soon they got to the Gattaca's territory, there was no telling what would happen. Hopefully, Adelino was telling the truth about having a "friend" in the Gattaca clan.


	8. In The Dark

_Damn, I really haven't had time to update… oh well, all I can do is my best. :/_

* * *

A chilling gust of wind brushed through Angel's golden coat causing her to curl up instinctively. Her eyes slowly blinked open, groggily taking in the scenery. Night had fallen upon the land, but the scene before her was unfamiliar. The grass was not as thick as she knew it to be, and there were fewer trees. It was like a barren tundra, without any water or life to be seen. However, she was not alone. Whispers could be heard nearby, causing her to lift her head. Though pain struck her the instant she raised, it quickly faded.

"Whose there?" The female asked getting up from her spot wearily. Her legs trembled as she stood, and she wavered a little. It did not take long for her to regain her balance. Before her, she could see nothing but darkness and scraggily grass. No one was there. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" She asked again. However, this time a replay came.

"Behind you." It was a smooth, yet soft-spoken masculine voice. Her head jerked around and her eight remaining tails spread out in a threatening display. A low growl made its way into the air, causing the attacker to laugh. He was a Ninetales, like herself. His fur was slightly duller and scraggier, and he had a scar over one of his eyes.

"Who are you?" She questioned backing away slowly. Fighting males was not something she specialized in, especially if she where to go at it alone. As the female slowly backed away, she bumped into something solid. Her ears perked up and she glanced back at an Arcanine, a Pokemon known to be exceptionally powerful. Then, out the corner of her eye she could see various Pokemon slinking in form the shadows. Apparently, this male was not alone.

"_We_," the Ninetales began. "Are the SkullKarens. The one who launched an attack yesterday, remember?" He said softly causing Angel's crimson eyes to grow wide. She could faintly remember the battle and fighting along side Tina and her friends to protect The Constellation's territory. Had they lost?

"What do you want with me?" She questioned the Ninetales directly, as he appeared to be the leader of it all.

"I watched you, during the fight the other day. You where great." He said with a smile. Angel's face scrunched into a scowl, but it didn't mask the sheer terror.

"I won't." She said barley keeping herself from stuttering. The Ninetales smile broadened.

"You don't have much of a choice, my dear." A Houndoom growled dangerously. Angel trembled as the other males closed in on her, but the leader growled aloud stopping his cronies from advancing.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you all!?" He growled causing Angel to look up in surprise.

"We want her to be a part of our team, and that means we have to convince her, not fucking kill her! Do you have any sense?" Angel glanced around at the many faces, and then back at the Ninetales.

"What?" She asked blinking in surprise.

"Well, we want you on our team, so why would we want to hurt one of our own?" He question with a smile. It wasn't as cruel as the other males' but it was not free of danger either.

"I'm not one of yours…"

"Now you are." He said with a smile. Angel looked around at the many males, and though the leader claimed he would not harm her, she had little choice.

* * *

_"Hey, pup. Hey pup, you awake?"_ Sirius heard a voice in his ear, but it sounded so very far away. Right now, he was running through the grass, chasing after someone. The spring breezed brushed through his soft brown fur as he jumped over a log and up towards another Pokemon, a Glaceon.

"Play with me, mom!" He chirped happily, earning a kind smile from the female. Slowly, however, darkness began to consume his home. The trees and grass faded slowly into the darkness. The Glaceon's warm smile was replaced by a cold, distant stare.

"Mom?" He questioned landing softly on the soil. The ice type mouthed something as the life slowly drained from her eyes being replaced by two empty black orbs. A strong gust of wind brushed through, chilling Sirius's body as well as transforming the Glaceon's body into dust and gusting it away. His eyes grew large as he found himself alone in the dark.

"Mom?" He whimpered. "Mom!?" He was surrounded by silence. Sirius's body trembled as tears streamed down his face.

"MOM!? MOM WHERE ARE YOU!?" He wailed collapsing in a heap on the ground.

"Sirius, hey Sirius!?" The voice came again, this time slightly closer. Sirius opened his eyes and found himself curled up on the soil. The cold, prickly grasses were stabbing his belly, and the soil beneath his head was dark with moisture. Sirius lifted his head and glanced up at Adelino, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"_Finally_! Sheesh! I've been calling you for the last freakin ten minutes! I was ten seconds from leaving out here to get picked clean by Murkrow.. you're lucky the boss is making me come out here to get you.. or else I'd leave you here in the middle of nowhere!" He growled rolling his light brown eyes. Sirius wiped his face with his paw, noticing that his fur was wet. He had been crying.

"Oh…" he said aloud causing the Leafeon to tilt his head.

"What?" He questioned causing Sirius to shake his head.

"Nothing." He said looking away causing Adelino to frown.

"Alright then, since you've slept, I guess its time to go." He said getting up. Sirius's brow furrowed and a frown spread across his face. Traveling across the land during the night was something he didn't feel comfortable doing. It wouldn't be so bad if Pyro or one of his other friends had been there, but it was just Adelino. Sirius shuddered at the thought of the creeping, crawling creatures that walked through the barren fields at night. In the Constellation's territory, all was quiet, but elsewhere – there was no telling what could be found.

"Are you scared?" Adelino asked with slight amusement in his voice. Sirius frowned.

"No… I'm just – "

"Scared!" Adelino laughed. "Of a little darkness?" He jeered circling back around and staring Sirius right in the face. Sirius blushed.

"No, its not the dark that scares me… its what might be out there in the… dark…" he trembled swallowing hard. Adelino laughed again, shaking his leafy head.

"Well, what'd I tell you? I'm going to protect you, so stop freaking out. I've walked through these fields on darker nights than this. Cloudy weather, no stars. At least you have the stars to guide you, right?" Sirius frowned again. The stars were in fact bright and gleaming, brighter than usually. This was not very reassuring, however, because they did not illuminate the earth below as the did the sky. If he could have his way, he would've stayed until morning, but with Adelino as his guide there was little choice.

"Fine, whatever." He said attempting to sound as if he did not care, but he did. In fact, he was petrified. He hoped Adelino would let him rest just a bit longer, but it seemed as if the grass type had his mind set. There was nothing else to be done. Sirius watched as Adelino walked forward into the shadowy fields before them. Maybe now would be the time to try to escape. Adelino wouldn't notice if he slinked away in the dark… in the dark.

He looked behind him. They'd come such a far way, and to travel all of that way in the dark. Sirius sighed, taking a second to question his motives. He looked up, watching the sky as a dark shadow descended from the sky. His eyes grew wide as it floated erratically through the air, and suddenly sweeping down upon him. A shriek of terror cut through the air as Sirius bolted off in the direction of Adelino. The shadow clinging tightly to his face. The lilac fox crashed headlong into a large stone, and dropped to his belly as the shadow suddenly fluttered away. Sirius looked up noticing Adelino standing above him, his body was a faint shadow illuminated slightly by the stars.

"Its just a freakin leaf, Sirius!" Adelino laughed aloud causing Sirius's cheeks to grow red. He got to his feet, blushing intensely as he did.

"I know... it just... startled me…" was all he could manage. It was a lie, and a pathetic one at that. Adelino laughed again before lifting a paw and jerking his head into an eastern direction.

"Well? Lets get going, don't want the monsters to get you in the _dark_." He laughed again. Sirius frowned and crept close to the ground. His large ears where turned backwards, picking up any signs of danger. So far, all seemed to be calm and tranquil, but that just made it even more ominous.

"Silence for some reason is especially menacing…" He thought to himself. "Especially when its dead silent like this… I can't even hear the Noctowl anymore… its as if everything died…" He stopped walking, flicking his tail as he did so. He rarely paid attention to what his farther taught him about the wild, but one thing he did remember is when the birds stopped chirping, it was normally to conceal themselves from danger. The birds at night were no exception.

"Adelino…" He whispered, noticing that the grass type had trekked much farther a head. Sirius glanced around cautiously and tried to catch up too the Leafeon, but the adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he was having a hard time focusing.

"Adelino!" He whispered louder, still trying not to alert any predators. Adelino still didn't seem to notice, and continued plotting forward.

"Damnit, Adelino!" He growled causing Adelino to turn around, glaring slightly.

"What the hell Sirius!? You are so high maintenance! What is it now?"

"I think there's… something out here with us…" He said quietly. His ears listening quietly for the slightest noise. The wind brushed through the fur on his back causing them to stand on end, but when he noticed it was only the wind the settled again. Adelino did no look in the least bit amused.

"I think so too, and their names are idiocy and paranoia." He growled, although this time he did not seem to be joking. Sirius growled in slight frustration.

"I'm being serious! There's something out here… and… you kidnapped me and dragged me out here, and then you promised you'd protect me. I'm telling, there's something out there, damnit, and I don't want it to kill me!" Adelino glared.

"Will you shut up! Nothings going to fucking kill you! You're being stupi-" Suddenly Adelino stopped. His eyes locked on a figure out in the distance. It was dark, even for him, but it appeared to be floating.

"Do you see that?" He questioned causing Sirius's stomach to turn. The fox cat slowly, slowly turned around to face the other being. It was a tall, ghostly form with broad shoulders and some sort of long tail, but beside that there was little more he could make out. Both eeveelutions stood in shock as a ball of darkness appeared in front of it. With a swift motion, it released it, firing it at Sirius's. With a swift movement, the fox cat dodged the attack barley getting out of the way. Without much thought, he fired a Psy Wave towards it, but it seemed to go right through. He blinked.

"What is it!?" He asked in a panic. Adelino growled, knocking Sirius out of the way of another attack.

"Pay attention you idiot!" He growled before galloping towards his attacker. Though he was not as fast as an Espeon, he proved quicker than the attacker and growled whipping his leafy tail around for a Leaf Blade. The attack, however, missed by a long shot, and he was left fighting the wind. Adelino growled glancing over toawards Sirirus's. The frightened pup had already taken damage without him even seeing it. With another strong blast of dark auro, the creature flung Sirirus back. The psychic type cried out, tumbling across the earth and cutting his paw on the edge of a rock.

"Shit!" Adelino cursed flinging himself against the attacker with all of his might. His tail sliced its body with a strong Leaf Blade and blood exploded into the night air raining down to the earth as tiny red droplets. The creature screeched in pain and flung the Leafeon away from its body, sending him tumbling across the tundra like a rag doll. Adelino growled in pain as he struggled to get up, but when he looked around the creature had vanished and all that was left was Sirius's trembling form.

Adelino licked his paw tenderly before racing towards Sirius. His body shook in a mixture of adrenaline and pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking him over. Sirius did not seem to have sustained and serious injury, but his paw did seem hurt. The lavender fox-cat struggled to get up, but cried out in pain as agony ripped through his injured paw.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Adelino cried in more surprise than anger. Sirius whined getting back down on the ground and licking his paw.

"My paw! My fucking paw!"

"What!? Is it broken!?" Adelino examined Sirius's paw. He used his own paw to feel it, despite Sirius's various swear words and cries of defiance. It did seem a little loose, but not broken. He sighed in relief.

"Damnit you idiot! Its not even broken! Why didn't you fight back!?" Sirius licked his paw again, causing the pain to ease up a little.

"I did! But.."

"But what!?" The grass type hissed, his charming hazel eyes burning with a mixture of emotions to mixed to pick out individuals.

"But… they didn't work… they just.. faded away…" Adelino titled his head.

"Faded... away?" Sirius nodded. It did not make much sense, but there was little that could be done about the attack now.

"Adelino, you said nothing would get me out here in the dark... then what was that?" Adelino frowned.

"I don't know! Look, I've walked through these fields a thousand times on darker nights, and nothing like that has ever happened. Tonight we even have stars, millions of them!"

"But we don't have any moonlight… The stats help, but…" Adelino rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the moon does make it better, but not all that much…" For a while, the grass type sat in silence. Today's events where so overwhelming that eh could barley grasp them, let alone Sirius. However, they had taken too much time already, and couldn't possibly rest and longer.

"We have to keep going…" Sirius looked up.

"What!? We almost got killed! Are you crazy!? Are you suicidal!?" Adelino sighed before taking Sirius by the nape of his neck and swinging him over his shoulder. The psychic type yelped in surprise.

"What the?"

"Shut your mouth... you're a real pain in the ass, you know?" He growled before plotting forward. Sirius blinked in surprise. He was really going to keep moving after all of that chaos? Was he truly insane?

_"He's so stupid…"_ Sirius thought to himself as Adelino carried him over a long hill. His eyes scanned the area for the creature, but it seemed that Adelino had frightened it off, for now at least.

_"He's stupid… but he's relentless."_

* * *


End file.
